Ramsgate Reimagined: in Three and a Bit Acts
by Trixfan
Summary: Accompanying her aunt's aunt to the seaside for the summer, Miss Elizabeth Bennet runs, quite literally, into none other than Miss Darcy. Mr. Wickham's plans go awry and his relationship to Mrs. Younge is uncovered earlier than our villain would wish. Enter a resentful Darcy and I think our characters are all in place.
1. A word from the Author

Yes! This story is complete. I will be publishing twice a week, most probably Monday and Thursday. There are three acts, made up of four scenes, thus you will have about six weeks of reading pleasure, or so I flatter myself. Co-incidentally, I am working on the rewrite of Deceived No Longer with a view to adding more chapters in the near future. Alternative Reality is almost complete and just needs my wonderful beta to look over it. Recently I have started to rewrite Something Old, etc. (what a long title, I will have to rename it). While the main story has not changed, there has been a lot of clarification material added with the intention of returning to it very soon. There are several more stories I've started but have made this promise to myself (and indirectly to the readership), not to publish anything until it is completed, beta'd and beyond plagiarism. And so,

This is an original work by M J Twiss (2016), using the characters from Miss Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice without permission or any intention of breaking copyright. This work may not be copied, printed, shared, sold or published without the author's expressed written permission.


	2. Act I: scene I

**_Act I: Enter Mr. Wickham_**

 ** _Scene I_**

"Oh, I beg your pardon," Lizzy apologised.

Her attention taken by a particular book on display in the window, Elizabeth had sighed with regret. Such volumes were extremely expensive and well beyond a country miss's allowance. Still looking at the book, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had stepped backwards onto the cobbled walkway before the shop with dreams of, one day, owning such a tome. Unfortunately, two young women already happened to be in the space she attempted to occupy at that very instant. Thereby, Lizzy knocked over the older of the two and unbalanced the other. The extremely well dressed and fashionable girl righted herself immediately, before hiding her smile behind a gloved hand. She, at least, seemed to find the situation amusing.

Lizzy reached down to help the elder, and less finely dressed, lady to her feet. "Please," she added when the injured party gave her a withering glare, "accept my apology. My attention had been quite captured by a book and I did not see you."

"No harm done," stated the lady, brushing ineffectively at her skirts. However, an icy stare accompanied the softer words. Then she suddenly directed her eyes down the street, as if expecting to see another witnessing her gracelessness.

Elizabeth found her gaze following in the attempt to see what caught the woman's notice. She, too, would be mortified if her mother or sisters observed such an incident. From the corner of an alley, between the haberdashers and milliners, a young man's head popped out. Brazenly, upon catching Miss Bennet's eye, he smirked provocatively before winking at her, then promptly disappeared from sight. Something in the man's manners seemed dissolute, or why else would he be loitering on a busy street in the middle of the day.

"I do not think you should continue in this direction," Elizabeth started to explain, only to be rudely interrupted.

"First you knock me down," the woman hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits, "now you make demands upon my time. I do not know who you are, Madam, nor should I wish too. Impudent upstart," she whispered the last under her breath.

Angered by the unjust comment, Lizzy turned her ire on the lady. "There is an unsavoury character dallying between the next shop and the one after. By all means, if you wish to have your coin taken or worse, pray continue. However, should you wish to protect the innocence of your ward, I suggest you consider another direction."

"A…a thief," the younger woman stammered, moving closer to Lizzy. She seemed timid and easily frightened.

"I cannot be certain," Lizzy commented, her tone softening as she responded to the girl's insecurity. Elizabeth found it strange, this child seeking refuge with a complete stranger rather than her companion and supposed protector. It forced Lizzy to take a long hard look at the older woman, who stood and glared at her with accusation in her brown eyes. Miss Bennet did not like the callous expression, set upon the face of an unfeeling individual. It appeared the individual attempted a ladylike countenance but, somehow, did not quite bring the entire picture together. The companion seemed false in both manner and feeling. "I believe it better not to take the chance. I should not like my younger sisters exposed to such possibility of danger," Lizzy directed her statement toward the girl.

"Then we shall cross the street, Mrs. Younge," the girl tried for a commanding tone, only it came out thin, "and go the long way around. I know Fitzwilliam would not wish me to be in any danger."

"As you wish," Mrs. Younge smiled. However the expression did not reach her eyes. Indeed she glared at Elizabeth as though at fault for foiling some plan.

"Are you alone," requested the younger woman, glancing around for a companion before Lizzy could collect her thoughts. "I should not like for you to continue this way without protection."

"I am not alone," Lizzy pointed to a footman following a respectable distance behind. "My aunt would not allow me out of the house without a servant. However, I have been charged with attending to her list. Perhaps we might walk the same way, if you are in a mind to go in the direction of the circulating library. I must choose several new books to read to my aunt, as her eyesight fails."

"I would be honoured to join you. Oh, I have not introduced myself. I am Miss Georgiana Darcy," she curtsied, "and this is my companion, Mrs. Younge. We are lately come to Ramsgate."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Lizzy offered, belatedly. Placing her hands behind her back, she began to cross the road with Georgiana at her side. Mrs. Younge lagged somewhat behind with the manservant. "I have been here several weeks as companion to my aunt," Lizzy smiled, trying to place the young woman at ease. Leaning close to the girl, she whispered, "she is not really my aunt, even if I call her so. The relationship is quite tenuous." To this Georgiana giggled, as she too understood the respect owed to family, no matter how distantly related. Both straightened as Mrs. Younge coughed to capture their attention, then gave them a withering look as if chastising their easy familiarity. "Now, if you can follow, my mother's brother, Mr. Gardiner, married Aunt Marianne's niece. I am to stay the entire summer as her companion and would desperately like a friend in this strange village," Lizzy stated in a more normal voice. "My sister Mary will accompany Aunt Marianne to her estate in the north, and there she will stay for the winter."

"Has she no family of her own?" Miss Darcy asked.

"Mrs. Gardiner," Lizzy answered, "is Aunt Marianne's only living relative of age. Her son, Edward Gardiner, who is four, is to inherit the estate. Aunt Gardiner is very good to our family and often hosts my elder sister Jane and I in London. As we are five unmarried daughters, Aunt Gardiner suggested it would give us opportunities to meet new people and experience new places whilst travelling with Aunt Marianne. Besides, Aunt Gardiner has four young children and my uncle's business keeps them in Town."

"I would love a sister, but I have only one brother and he is more than ten years my senior," Georgiana lamented. "Sometimes I feel as though I have no siblings at all."

"Then I envy you for I have not one, but should dearly love a brother," Lizzy tried to keep the conversation light, "even were he so much older. I should like to introduce you to Aunt Marianne if the occasion arises. While her body is frail, her mind is sharp and she enjoys company. I believe she would enjoy making your acquaintance."

"But I am not yet out," Georgiana stated.

"Would your family disapprove," Lizzy asked, somewhat taken back by the comment.

Mrs. Younge muttered under her breath at the pretensions of an unknown woman imposing herself on Miss Darcy. For her part, Lizzy did not think the lady an appropriate companion for anyone, let alone a young girl quite obviously from the highest social circles. Mrs. Younge's manners appeared unrefined and very unladylike, quite unsuited to Miss Darcy's superior society.

When Miss Darcy offered information regarding the recent loss of both her uncle and father in a carriage accident, Lizzy felt for the girl. Learning of her mother's death many years past only made her situation more pitiable. 'Fitzwilliam', it seemed, was her guardian and he too had suffered in the accident. Although now recovered, he resided lately in London. Unwilling to ask, Miss Bennet wondered if 'Fitzwilliam' could be the son of Lord Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock and Miss Darcy's uncle, or the much older brother. Either way, Elizabeth felt compelled to take the young woman under her protection in a society new to her and without a friend or relative to ensure her safety. The very presence of Mrs. Young made the gesture, in Elizabeth's estimation, imperative.

Arriving at the shop required to fulfil her Aunt's wishes, Miss Darcy promptly decided to accompany her new friend inside. Mrs. Younge, a frown covering her features, chose to wait outside with the footman. It gave Lizzy the opportunity to speak more freely with Miss Darcy. By the time they parted some half hour later, Elizabeth Bennet felt she had made a new acquaintance and had the promise of meeting again in the park for a stroll the following day.


	3. Act I: scene II

A few things I completely forgot to mention in my authors note. I need to thank, appreciate and acknowledge my ever hard working and wonderful beta, Jim. Without you my stories would be but half told. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for the time and effort you put into making this, and my other tales readable.

I also want to thank all those who took the time to review. I have a few words for some of you. To everyone who favourite'd and is following, I appreciate your support and hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Gracie 789 – Darcy won't enter for a bit. He is, in essentials, the same man we know but as you've suggested a little less dissatisfied with the world.

Happywife – I've always seen Lizzy as a protector.

hongkongphooey63- Lizzy is intelligent and isn't afraid to challenge people that annoy her as Mrs Younge obviously did.

Jean B – point taken, however put it down to literary license. I needed to get a lot over in a very few words. Oh, and by the way, who said the man in the ally was Mr Wickham?

* * *

 ** _Scene II_**

"Pray, forgive me for asking," Lizzy requested of her new friend as they took a stroll by the sea, "but do you know that gentleman? He has been following us at a distance for some time."

Acquainted for a little over three weeks, Miss Bennet and Miss Darcy met often to take in the salty sea air. Georgiana's shy countenance had opened under Lizzy's teasing and sometimes impertinent humour. Indeed, the younger woman wished for more intimacy in their relationship, never having had a friend similar in age with whom she could speak freely. If only Georgiana could find such ladies among the Ton, she would gladly come out, and soon, as her brother wished.

Since the commencement of their association, Miss Darcy and her companion called upon Bainbridge House almost daily to collect Elizabeth for their walks. However, the party first took tea with Aunt Marianne only this week. On the second occasion, and feeling rather comforted by Marianne Bainbridge's manner, Georgiana had been persuaded to play the pianoforte before the ladies. Today, Elizabeth intended to return the gesture and visit the house rented by Mr. Darcy for his sister's pleasure. She was to dine with Miss Darcy and her companion, holding the distinction of the first ever guest Miss Darcy entertained. The honour was not taken lightly by Miss Bennet.

"Oh," Miss Darcy glanced over her shoulder at the well-dressed man loitering by the seafront and trying not to look in their direction. "I believe that is Mr. Wickham."

"And you are well acquainted with this Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth asked, concern colouring her tone. He appeared similar in feature to the dubious gentleman she had noticed dallying on the High Street the day they met. However, she could not be completely certain if it was the same person.

Lizzy felt Mr. Wickham's attire did not appear as prosperous, nor his manners as well formed, as her current companions. Continuing to watch him surreptitiously from under her lashes, he looked to be at least twice Miss Darcy's age. Forced to guess, she believe the man lay in wait for that young lady. Given the evidence before her eyes, Elizabeth Bennet feared for the reputation of a naïve young woman no older that her sister, Lydia. However, she would withhold her opinion until the entire story became known.

"Old Mr. Wickham," Georgiana said, returning her attention to Miss Bennet, "was a well-respected gentleman and had the management of our family estate for many years. When he passed, Father took it upon himself to take the younger Mr. Wickham as his ward and to be a companion to my brother, as Mr Wickham was his godson and named for my father. He is a year or two older than Fitzwilliam, so I did not have much association with Mr. Wickham as a child. Father supported his studies, sending both my brother and Mr. Wickham first to The King's School and then Cambridge, which took them from Pemberley for many years. I happened upon him here at Ramsgate last week and we have renewed our acquaintance."

"I see," Lizzy stated, and she did, only not in the same prudential light. "Have you written to your brother of this new association? What are his thoughts?"

"I have not," Georgiana looked startled. "Do you believe I ought?"

"Mr. Darcy is your brother and you know him best," Elizabeth tried not to give a direct answer. However she did not like the idea of an innocent young woman in the company of such a man, particularly given her suspicions of her companion. "It seems to me, you are very much directed by your brother's judgements as he is now your legal guardian and often consider his opinion before taking any action, as is proper."

"My brother would wish to know," Miss Darcy hesitated. "I believe Fitzwilliam has not seen Mr. Wickham since returning from Cambridge."

That very hesitation caused a shiver of disquiet to travel down Lizzy spine. "Has Mr. Wickham come into an estate?" she asked carefully, wondering what the young man lived upon. When Georgiana shook her head, Elizabeth's imagination ran wild with possibilities, none of them pleasant. If he were the same man loitering in the ally, his motives for renewing the association could only be nefarious. "Then perhaps he has taken a position in town? I assume he is using his education to greatest affect. Not every steward's son finds support for his studies at Cambridge."

"I think he is at leisure," Georgiana sounded confused. "I confess, I have not asked. Mrs. Younge introduced us as we left the milliners the Tuesday before last. I…" Swallowing hard, Miss Darcy looked up into understanding brown eyes as she made her confession. "I have been left alone in Mr. Wickham's company several times this week. I am not sure what to make of it."

"That is most definitely not respectable, for either a young lady or Mr. Wickham," Lizzy answered wisely, pursing her lips at the situation. "Should anyone discover this lack of propriety, you should be considered compromised and possibly made to marry. Is that what you wish, Georgiana?" Elizabeth demanded, watching for any slight blushing which might display a partiality on Miss Darcy's side. Her heart skipped a beat when she uncovered no particular regard for the man Lizzy considered a rogue. "Even if Mr. Wickham were an intimate acquaintance of the family for some duration, and of a similar age, to be alone with a gentleman is unconscionable. Your companion should have remained at your side at all times, as that is her position. In this she has failed in her duty to your respectability and family name. Tell me, how would your brother feel about this situation, should he come to know of it?"

"Fitzwilliam," Georgiana squeaked. All colour fell from her face. "Mr. Wickham claims a misunderstanding between my brother and himself and begs me not to mention it. Although I cannot think what it might be, for Fitzwilliam always tells the absolute truth and is rarely wrong. If there were truly any misunderstanding, it must be on Mr. Wickham's side."

"To be asked to withhold the acquaintance from your brother is not reassuring. Perhaps," Lizzy suggested, turning them around to retrace their footsteps back to a more populated part of town, "you should write to your brother and tell him of Mr. Wickham's being in Ramsgate post haste, as it is his good opinion and trust you do not wish to lose. Let his response guide your actions. You believe your brother to always be truthful, then he should have no hesitation in warning you from an imprudent association, or at least telling you of Mr. Wickham's defects. Until you hear from him, it would be prudent to be cautious."

"That," Georgiana smiled slightly, "is an excellent suggestion. But I must admit, I enjoy Mr. Wickham's society. He is lively and I have never encountered such happy manners in a gentleman before. I cannot account for any misunderstanding between him and my brother. It vexes me greatly."

"Perhaps," Lizzy cautioned, "that is because you do not move in society. When your brother presents you, you will meet many interesting and well-travelled people, I am sure."

"Oh, I do not long for such a day as many girls my age do," Georgiana confessed with some feeling, "or at least I did not until I met you, Elizabeth. You navigate society with poise and grace. With you I feel comfortable and well able to face people." Letting out a pent-up breath, she added, "As to Mr. Wickham, I will await my brother's opinion and instruct the butler that he is not to be admitted. If Fitzwilliam forbids any association between us, I shall have to inform Mrs. Younge and Mrs. Mills, the housekeeper. For now, I will allow that gentleman to visit with Mrs. Younge, but he is to be received on the lower levels. My brother is very dear to me, Miss Bennet, and I should not wish to disappoint him in any way."

"I am sure you shall not," Lizzy responded, leaving the fate of Mr. Wickham in the hands of the very sensible sounding Mr. Darcy.

Wickham, watching his quarry slip through his fingers, did not let his frustration show on his face. Eyes narrowing, he scrutinised the woman walking at Miss Darcy's side. Of course, Mrs. Younge had informed him of this complication. Taking Georgiana from school and installing her in the seaside house had been easy enough. Friendless and protected by only her companion, Mrs. Younge, who was in fact his sister, George Wickham intended to make Miss Darcy fall in love with him. So far the plan had been working, barring that first intended meeting accidentally foiled by Miss Bennet. After that, he'd been very cautious not to attract attention as he demonstrated his attentiveness towards Miss Darcy.

Today, she should have been walking alone. Indeed, Mrs. Younge had planned it that way. Aware of his limited time and of Miss Bennet's invitation to dine this evening, Wickham cursed the missed opportunity. His funds were fast running out and he needed that ring on Georgiana's finger in order to access her fortune of thirty thousand pounds. If Darcy were to get wind of his tenure in Ramsgate, Wickham would never see a penny of that money.

"The gamble," he reminded himself, watching the pair of young ladies amble in the opposite direction, "is worth the gain."

* * *

See you again on Thrusday.


	4. Act I: scene III

**Author's notes** – to all who (HarbringerLady, HappyWife, and many others) are shocked, surprised and otherwise commented on Mrs Younge being Mr Wickham's sister, I think you'll get some answers in this chapter. I will caution you, don't expect too much of an explanation. More on this at the end of the chapter.

Gracie789 – more tension to come, not all of it surrounding Wickham. As to Darcy and Lizzy, you'll just have to wait a few more chapters.

Pri-Chan, Nanciellen, Jaufanficc – your wish is my command. Darcy's response is just around the corner, or at least the start of it.

Lizka – no your Georgiana is not that much different from the one presented here.

JeanB – Where to start. Remember Lizzy believes herself to be a good judge of character. And yes, the Aunt will be appearing more soon, then you can make your own mind up as to her character.

To everyone else who reviewed, favorited and followed, thank you so much. I also wish to take a moment to thank all those who responded to my plea for information. Unfortunately, I means I will have to look for a different way to achieve the same plot point. And now, on with the show.

* * *

 ** _Scene III_**

 _Dear Brother,_

 _Fear not, all is well here at Ramsgate as we continue in peace and solitude. Each morning I practice the pianoforte and attend to my lessons, as I know you would want me too. Mrs. Younge encourages me to spend time in contemplation out of doors, strolling among the gardens and by the sea, for which I am grateful. The afternoon is full as I continue my acquaintance with Miss Bennet and heed Mrs. Younge's advice to keep active in body as well as mind._

 _I have come to appreciate the soft rolling waves as they wash upon the beach, and the unique song of a bird as it calls to its' mate across the park. Miss Bennet, whom I have mentioned in previous correspondence, has taught me much about the flora and fauna of the local area. You see, she takes great pleasure in being out of doors and dearly loves to read about any new place. I am glad, for we have much to speak of on our rambles which has lent true friendship to our acquaintance._

 _Miss Bennet's nature and natural wit recommend her to strangers, so I find myself eager to hear of her latest foray into society as we amble along the seafront or promenade. Indeed, as we took tea this afternoon, even Lady Marianne Bainbridge laughed at Miss Bennet's recollection of the events at last night's violin recital. You must understand, they attended together and Miss Bennet's aunt did not remember the entertainment in the same manner. While impertinent her words may be, she says them in such a sweet tone that no one could possibly be offended. There is merriment in pointing out society's folly, and her wit is often turned towards herself. She has greatly eased my comfort in society although, I confess, I am still reluctant to be out any time soon, unless I have a friend such as Miss Bennet at my side. Her wisdom is second only to yours and her love and understanding of society, I fear, beyond either of us._

 _It is because of this I have two questions upon which I would like your council, for I know, my Dearest Brother, you would never lead me astray. Indeed, Miss Bennet has encouraged me to call upon your good judgement for assistance._

Darcy placed the letter upon his desk and stood. This part did not give him any unease. Indeed his sister's communications had been full of Miss Bennet for the last weeks. Although out in society and considerably older than Georgiana, her manners and deportment would appear everything ladylike on the written page. To that end, he'd contacted his housekeeper for her opinion of the young woman who oft took tea with his young and innocent sister. When that report came back favourably, he ceased to worry quite so much about this new acquaintance.

Darcy had noticed a slight change in the tone of Georgiana's letters as the weeks progressed, and viewed this in a prudential light. When his sister finally confessed to taking tea at Bainbridge House, he wondered if it might belong to the widow of Sir Reginald. Fitzwilliam initially met the gentleman shortly after his knighthood, when his father introduced them while in London. Both men jointly transacted some venture but unfortunately passed shortly thereafter, leaving the entirety of the business to Darcy. It had netted Pemberley's coffers a tidy sum and provided a substantial windfall for Sir Reginald's widow.

Lady Marianne Bainbridge, left childless and without close family had decided to keep their newly acquired estate in Cheshire, not far from the borders of his own country holdings. If Darcy remembered correctly, Lady Marianne bequeathed all her lands and fortune to a great nephew. The niece had married a man in trade and resided in London. Sir Reginald's family, to the best of Darcy's knowledge, did not exist.

"If you are in the society of a woman the likes of Lady Marianne Bainbridge," Darcy commented to himself as he paced the office of his London home, "then you have fallen into good company. Indeed, I must credit your new countenance to that end. It is not that which worries me."

Returning to his massive and opulent desk, Darcy took up the letter once again. Skipping the sections which dealt with Georgiana's growing attachment to Miss Bennet, he found the paragraph which discombobulated him completely. Indeed, Darcy decided to change his plans immediately upon receiving his sister's missive. At first, those distressing words enraged him. Darcy called his butler and valet into the office and gave them instructions to close the house within the hour. Before he could cancel all his business meetings for the day, better sense, finally, intruded.

Instead of rushing to Ramsgate in a fit of rage, he'd calmly recalled his principal servants and delayed their departure for a day. Darcy, his valet, Miss Darcy's new companion and maid would leave at first light on the morrow. In the meantime, Darcy intended to use the intervening hours well. Concluding all necessary business quickly, he set about enquiring after the background of Mrs Younge. It did not take long to acquire the proof he needed to substantiate Miss Bennet's suppositions, that the companion was not suitable company for his sister.

The facts spoke for themselves. Mrs. Younge had completely misrepresented her qualifications in applying for the position of Georgiana's companion, and her references, which had been fabricated. Indeed there had been other factors in play at the time, which only came to light when Darcy started asking questions. Finally, the truth uncovered, the lady's reason for seeking employment within the Darcy household became very clear.

 _Recently I have become reacquainted with Mr. Wickham, our Dear Father's godson. Mrs. Younge first recognised the gentleman as we exited a shop on the High Street almost a fortnight past. Miss Bennet noticed Mr. Wickham walking along the seaside yesterday, and I do believe she has taken an instant dislike to him. Still, she questioned my knowledge of him with an open mind. I had to confess, Mrs. Younge has encouraged an acquaintance between us, and Mr. Wickham has told me of a misunderstanding that exists between you. Miss Bennet suggests I write you for guidance on the suitability of the acquaintance as Mr. Wickham was your boyhood friend, and you will be able to impart what disagreement subsists between you._

"Thank the Lord for the ever sensible Miss Bennet," Darcy muttered under his breath as the feeling of anger and betrayal once again threatened to overwhelm him. "There can be only one reason for Wickham so fortuitously exposing my sister to his company. He means to have her fortune. I have uncovered the relationship between that scoundrel and Mrs. Younge. I did not know Wickham had an older sister, or Old Mr Wickham a second marriage. Lucy Wickham must have been away at school and then, to all intent and purpose, 'married' before her father passed. In this Mr Younge's true widow has been most helpful in uncovering the connection to my father's steward."

Folding the letter, Darcy placed it into his greatcoat pocket. Looking around his office, he found it neat and tidy. All going well, Georgiana would be back under his roof and his protection by the end of next week and he would be able to concentrate on the business of running the family's estate. With eighty miles of good road between them at present, it would take the better part of two days to reach Ramsgate in comfort and using his horses exclusively.

"Let us depart," Darcy called to his manservant as he exited the room. Just to be sure his documents and valuables remained undisturbed, he locked the door behind him and pocketed the only key.

"The carriage is ready, Sir," Mason, Darcy's ever faithful butler, stated with a bow. He had been waiting for such a call. Every servant in the house knew of Mr. Darcy's unease and it permeated through the dwelling since the morn before. "Your valet, Pilkington, ensured your trunks are secured on the second coach. Mrs. Annesley and Hanna, the upstairs maid are to accompany him."

"Very good, Mason," Darcy nodded to the man for a job well done. "I hope to arrive home with my sister and her new companion shortly. I shall send an express to yourself and the housekeeper, Mrs. Thompson with all the particulars the day before we shall return."

With the sun finally clearing the horizon and creeping into the clear blue sky, the old grandfather clock struck five in the morning and Darcy climbed into his carriage for a long, lonely expedition to Ramsgate. He would break his journey at Rosings Park tonight and no doubt leave in a foul mood on the morrow. Barely three months had passed since leaving his Aunt and the annual Easter visit to take in the estate. Lady Catherine de Bourgh became more vocal about a union between their houses each time Darcy visited. He hoped the express, sent yesterday morning, would ameliorate some of her verbosity and allowed him to leave without yet another ill-fated exchange on the same topic.

* * *

Well, I hoped that answered some questions and posed a number more. See you on Monday.


	5. Act I: scene IV

We come to the last scene of this first act. Once again I am overwhelmed by the support for my story. Thank you to Jim, my wonderful beta. A few word of thanks to the many who reviewed.

Tinymiko , Keylosha, – I too think Lizzy would always look out for a young lady in possible danger. Spygrrl, My1alias – I've always liked to explore Darcy's POV.

Pri-Chan – Darcy is a little way off yet.

CatherineWendell – I see your point. Personally I always thought Darcy would have known Mrs Annesley, possibly through personal connections, to trust the woman enough with his sister's care, especially after cannon Ramsgate.

Likazin – while Darcy might have a great impression, he is still Resentful Darcy.

To everyone else, who I have not mentioned by name, thank you for your comments. I hope you like this next part.

* * *

 _ **Scene IV**_

English mid-summer daylight lasted many hours, from three in the morning until almost nine o'clock at night. Although the carriages could have continued on to Ramsgate this particular July day, Darcy felt he'd pushed his horses and servants far enough. Travelling slowly, they'd traversed fifty miles at a pace suitable to sustain the stamina of his animals so they might be used again on the morrow. Darcy did not trust the endurance and temper of hired horses, given the tragic accident that had taken his father, and he'd ensured he'd purchased the best available for his private stable. To that end, Fitzwilliam Darcy treated all in his power with respect, finding himself rewarded for his patience.

The party arrived at Rosings Park in the hour before the evening meal. Lady Catherine scarce gave Darcy time to change out of travelling clothes before demanding his presence in the Drawing room. She'd greeted her nephew with all the effusions Darcy came to expect from the increasingly ridiculous woman. It seemed the longer Sir Lewis lay in his grave, the more insensitive and dictatorial his widow became.

"You will bring Georgiana to Rosings on your return journey and here you are to stay for a month complete. Kent is such a pretty setting in which to spend the summer months. Anne and Georgiana must become better acquainted so that when you take your wife to Pemberley," Lady Catherine droned on, only to be interrupted by Darcy.

"Madam," he shot up from his position on a most uncomfortable and gaudy lounge. Delicate coffee cup in hand, Fitzwilliam's mind had been engaged by the situation in Ramsgate. He'd given his aunt's monologue little attention until mention of his sister. "I beg you do not say any more. When I marry, I will choose my bride and then inform you of it."

"Uniting our houses," Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes and glared at the fractious impediment before her, "was the greatest wish of your mother. It is time you fulfilled your duty and married Anne. Is that not why you have returned to Rosings so quickly."

Turning his back on the room, Darcy stalked to the window, placing the cup on a side table with a noisy clatter. Hands behind his back, he knew no such wish from his mother. Lady Anne Darcy passed away eleven years ago without mentioning any engagement or her preferment for one. On closer consideration, Darcy recalled travelling in the same carriage which took the lives of his Uncle, Sir Lewis, and his father three years past. Indeed, he'd narrowly escaped permanent injury in the most unfortunate accident. Should the gentlemen have wished such a union, it would have been the perfect opportunity to speak of it, and only the fathers could make such an agreement. Having reached his majority, Darcy knew his mind must turn to marriage, if only to continue the family name. That they did not discuss such an arrangement, and that Lady Catherine had only started this harassment after the death of her husband and George Darcy, led Fitzwilliam to believe it a figment of her overactive imagination.

Turning back to the room, Darcy now had his most severe mask in place. Stating in the coldest tone possible, "I do not accept that any such arrangement ever existed, and my father would never have agreed to such a scheme, given Anne's health. Understand this, Madam, I will never make an offer to your daughter. As you well know, I have business in Ramsgate which cannot be delayed. I stated this in my express yesterday. Should you wish to continue such a discourse, I will take my meal in my chamber. When I depart in the morning, I will inform your brother Lord Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock, to assume oversight of the finances of Rosings Park in the future, for I wash my hands of any association between us."

Spluttering, Lady Catherine continued to glare while her mind worked on a plan to achieve her goal. Several times she began to speak, only to have Darcy's stare challenge her unformed words. Finally, recognising the danger to her ultimate objective, Lady Catherine gave up, for now. Nevertheless, Darcy climbed into his carriage the next morning much later than his intended hour of daybreak. Somehow his aunt delayed them well past breaking their fast. Anne joined them unexpectedly in the breakfast room, looking pale and sickly. While feeling sorry for his cousin's situation, Darcy could not show her any preferment lest it encourage her mother to persist in her ridiculous demands. At the earliest possible moment, he departed, determined to begin looking for a suitable wife and put Anne out of her mother's imposed misery.

With only thirty miles to transverse to Ramsgate, Darcy demanded all speed to his rented townhouse. Mr. Mills, the butler for that establishment, had been informed of his current master's arrival by express yesterday but directed to ensure as few servants knew about it as possible. They were also to be informed to admit Mr. Wickham if he called today and detain the gentleman in the least used drawing room to await the master's pleasure. However Miss Darcy was not to be allowed in that gentleman's company under any circumstances, even with companions.

"Mr. Darcy," Mills greeted the party and ushered them quickly through to the book room. "I have followed your instructions, Sir. However, Mrs. Mills wishes a word with you, for Miss Darcy has given contradictory instructions as to Mr. Wickham."

Infuriated, Darcy requested the butler get his wife. Ten minutes later, however, he was somewhat reassured concerning these directions and his opinion of Miss Bennet further increased as he learnt of her influence on Georgiana's decisions. It seemed this new friend held his sister's innocence and reputation in the same stead as he. He should very much like to meet her and take her likeness, for she seemed too good to be true.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills," Darcy hesitated as he considered the implications of Georgiana's instructions. George Wickham would not be pleased, nor would he understand why his admittance to this house had altered five days previously. Wondering if the rascal, realising his scheme was unravelling, had decamped the area and Darcy had missed his chance, Fitzwilliam enquired, "has Mr. Wickham called?" The housekeeper nodded, adding he seemed slighted not to be admitted into the presence of Miss Darcy but continued to call every day, only to be informed Miss Darcy was much engaged. "And you allowed him entry through the servant's door, but only to see Mrs. Younge?"

"Yes, Sir," she confirmed. "I believe he will call again today and request to speak with Miss Darcy. Please sir," Mrs. Mills looked to her husband for courage to give her opinion. Mr. Mills nodded in reassurance. "I am uncomfortable with the gentleman and confess to overhearing some of the conversation between Mrs. Younge and Mr. Wickham. I fear neither are to be trusted."

"Should Mr. Wickham present himself today, allow Mrs. Younge to receive him," the words, accompanied with a strange expression made the servants wonder what Mr. Darcy had in store. It seemed his mind held a plan which he would not willingly impart. "I wish you to inform me of his arrival at once. Mrs. Mills, I implore you, please do not leave any of the maids in the company of Mr. Wickham. He is most certainly not to be trusted with their wellbeing."

"Good Lord," the woman burst into a sudden fit of tears. It took Mr. Mills' reassurance and Darcy several attempts to extract the facts Mrs. Mills tried to convey. It seemed Mrs. Younge had left Georgiana in the company of Mr. Wickham, unchaperoned, on several occasions. Mr. and Mrs. Mills, understanding the repercussions of such an act, had ensured none of the servants knew of the impropriety.

"Where is my sister now," Darcy demanded, furious this had occurred.

"Miss Darcy," Mr. Mills looked up from comforting his distraught wife, "is at Bainbridge House. Lady Marianne sent her carriage the night Miss Bennet dined and requested Miss Darcy stay for a house party. Begging your pardon, Mr. Darcy, but Mrs. Mills and I have done all we could to encouraged the association and make certain Miss Darcy spends the better part of every day at Bainbridge House. We felt she was well-protected there."

"Very good," Darcy nodded, a headache starting behind his eyes. It seemed his housekeeper and butler did not trust Mrs. Younge with his sister's care anymore than did Sir Reginald's widow or this unknown Miss Bennet. After obtaining the directions to Bainbridge House, Fitzwilliam decided to walk the short distance in the hope of reining in his temper. "I shall make a call upon Lady Marianne Bainbridge, directly. Please send a servant immediately, should Mr. Wickham present himself. I will ensure the message is brought to me, and return to deal with the gentleman."

* * *

I think the scene is well and truly set. We have a resentful and somewhat angered Darcy, a protective Elizabeth, Aunt Marianne, who is an unknown quantity and scheming Wickham. Act II commences on Thursday, AWST (Australian Western Standard Time).


	6. Act II: scene I

I am overwhelmed by the response to this little story. Nearly 90 reviews, over one hundred favourites and three hundred followers. You guys are awesome. You have no idea how it makes my heart sing when my father is in hospital and the palliative services say "yes, he's dying but doesn't fit in to the box for funding". So thank you all for giving me a moment of brightness in my otherwise depressing day.

For those who read "Darkness Abounds", like Lizzy, once the event occurs, it will be a mixture of grief and relief. Four years of suffering is a lot for the entire family to survive.

On a more positive note,

AlliasKelly – the carriage accident took Mr George Darcy and Sir Louis. There is no other uncle. Sorry for the confusion.

Mavrick0307 – Without her prejudice against Darcy, I'm sure Lizzy would have realised Wickham's true nature.

Trini – thank you.

JeanB – you'll have to wait a while for a little while for that meeting. As to Lady Cathrine…

HongKongPhooy63, Maya, lovedarcyandlizzy – I've always seen Anne as a very sad case. That's why I gave her a life in Deceived.

BelleBelles – I'm closer than you think. Glad you're enjoying.

Erica – Glad you're enjoying.

Nanciellen – you'll find out who sent the carriage in this chapter.

Gracie – I loved your comments on the letter, it made me laugh. I'm glad the next chapter cleared up so much.

NYT – saving Georgiana would make Darcy think well of any woman.

TO everyone else I have not mentioned by name, thank you for your encouragement. And now, on with the show.

* * *

 _ **Act II: Enter Mr. Darcy, Exit Mr. Wickham**_

 _ **Scene I**_

"Mr. Darcy, M'lady" Lady Bainbridge's butler announced the gentleman's arrival.

The walk, even in the heat of a summer's day, cooled Darcy's rising temper. His resentment, he would not vouch for. Wickham's tenure in Ramsgate, and the possible reasons for his presence in the same location as his sister remained foremost in Darcy's mind. Still, he needed to see Georgiana, to establish her comfort and security, before he could rest easily.

Darcy found the house without difficulty. Situated in a fashionable quarter of the seaside resort, it reflected what he recalled of Sir Reginald's character. Well maintained, the butler's livery bespoke wealth, not quite the equal of the Darcy's of Pemberley, but respectable none the less. Seated within the well-appointed and comfortable morning room, Marianne Bainbridge had been awaiting this very event. The lady instructed her staff to allow Mr. Darcy's entry inconspicuously, should he call. She did not want her niece or house guest disturbed, for her conversation was not conducive to innocent ears.

Lizzy had made her observations of Mr. Wickham's behaviour, and reservations of Mrs. Younge's character, well known. Upon discovering Georgiana's letter to her brother, requesting his opinion, Elizabeth, with the aid of Lady Marianne convinced Miss Darcy to attend a small house party without her companion. At this moment in time, Miss Bennet and Miss Darcy were in the garden, enjoying a light repast before walking out in the cooler evening air, as was their daily habit. Lady Bainbridge did not wish them to overhear her initial conversation with Mr. Darcy and so, with an unobtrusive signal to her butler, discouraged the young ladies from joining their exclusive company.

Frail of body she might be, but her mind proved strong and her character even stronger. In the days since first making Miss Darcy's acquaintance, Marianne had uncovered much about the dissolute ways of Mr. Wickham. An odd enquiry here or there turned up more information than expected. Age gave her certain latitude, while the servants could be counted upon for many and varied morsels, most of which were easily corroborated and proven to be true. Mr. Wickham, for all intents and purposes, was not a man to be trusted.

Standing, Lady Bainbridge recalled where and when she'd last met Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. It had been many years. He'd been little experienced in the ways of the world, all but an untested boy recently graduated from Cambridge, and in the company of his much older father. Those years had not been as kind to her as to him. Mr. Darcy had grown stronger, wiser and he now had the responsibility of Pemberley's many estates. On the other hand, Lady Marianne Bainbridge suffered an apoplexy, leaving the entire right side of her body weak and her eyesight dwindling. Leaning heavily on her cane, the older woman lowered her head instead of curtseying.

"Welcome to Ramsgate and Bainbridge House, Mr. Darcy," Marianne's voice belayed the frail appearance of her body. She always enjoyed her visitors' shocked countenance. "It has been many years since we were last in company."

"Indeed," Darcy responded, attempting to recall that single meeting. "I believe it must be at least four or five years. My condolences for your husband. Sir Reginald was the best of men."

Laughing at this flattery, Lady Marianne stated, "you did not know my husband well enough, but I accept your sentiments. As I hope you will take mine for the loss of your father."

"Thank you," Darcy did not quite know how to respond.

"I have delighted in becoming acquainted with your very much younger sister, Mr. Darcy," Lady Marianne, unable to continue standing, all but fell into her chair. Taking pity on the young man, she spoke of a topic close to his heart. "Miss Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet are taking a turnabout the garden, so you find me all alone at the present moment."

Taciturn at the best of times, the reality of her frailness left Darcy speechless. Lady Marianne Bainbridge, although in her middle age at the time of their last meeting, had been hale and hearty. The years had not been kind to her and her current ill-health explained the need of a companion. Darcy did not know how to respond. Feeling obligated, he sat but could not force a single word past his lips.

"Elizabeth, as I am sure you are aware, befriended your sister almost a month past. This last fortnight, I have taken time to come to know Miss Darcy. She is a charming young woman, if a little shy in company, and a credit to your family, Mr. Darcy," Marianne watched the man visibly relax under her praise.

"I am glad," Darcy allowed, "Georgiana has fallen into such company, Lady Marianne. I could not have wished for better."

"And I am glad to offer my hospitality and the companionship of my niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Marianne smiled. However, the next words that issued from Lady Bainbridge's mouth captured Fitzwilliam's attention. "Especially in the present circumstances."

Darcy answered only with a glare; however it seem to impart his feelings on the matter.

"Let me speak plainly, young man, for more has occurred than you could possibly imagine. I pray your unexpected arrival is in response to your sister's letter, which Elizabeth bade she write directly due to Mr. Wickham's sudden and disturbing appearance," Marianne reproved. Picking up a bell, the lady summoned a servant and ordered tea, requesting the young ladies be obliged separately in the garden. Once served, Lady Marianne took the opportunity to inform Mr. Darcy of all that had occurred which he would not have uncovered from his trusting sister. "My niece is sure Mr. Wickham is the same man she witnessed loitering suspiciously the day she met Miss Darcy. I believe Elizabeth suspects your sister's companion of compliance in this foiled attempt at an accidental meeting. With the Darcy name, your sister's position in society and dowry, she must prove an attractive prospect to those of little fortune or consequence. Therefore, Elizabeth declared her intention to protect Miss Darcy's reputation, certain Mrs. Younge had little intention of discharging her duty."

"It appears," Darcy spluttered under his breath, "I have even more to thank Miss Elizabeth Bennet for than I anticipated."

"Yes," Marianne offered, not allowing the sparkle in her eye to show. When one's eyesight degenerated, one's hearing often improved. "I believe you have, Mr. Darcy. Let me tell you what other dissolute behaviour I have uncovered."

Meanwhile, in the garden…

"Molly," Lizzy requested of the young Irish maid who delivered a tray to them under the small arbour in the flower garden, "are we to expect guests?"

"Miss," the auburn haired girl pretended to misunderstand the question. Quickly, she dropped a curtsey and attempted to hurry back into the house.

"I am sure I heard Jeeves announce a caller," Elizabeth frowned, considering the situation and her aunt's temperament. It gave the young maid time to scurry away. One look at her companion and Miss Bennet dropped the subject, for she suspected where Miss Darcy's mind strayed.

"Do you think _**he**_ would call?" Georgiana asked in a slightly trembling tone. Aunt Marianne had left the young woman in no doubt whatsoever about the risks to her reputation should she hold a tendre for a man the likes of Mr. Wickham.

"I do not," Lizzy stated with no small amount of venom. "My aunt, not being acquainted with _**him**_ , would never allow Jeeves to open the door, much less announce the man. No, I cannot imagine who has come to call at this hour. Unless?"

"Fitzwilliam," Georgiana squealed, delighted at the thought her brother would make the journey.

Capturing the young girl's arm, Lizzy gave her a puzzled expression. "Think upon your supposition, Georgiana," she cautioned. "Why would your brother come to Ramsgate so suddenly? Did he not have much business to attend in London?"

"My letter," Miss Darcy paled. "This can only mean…Oh, it must be true. Mr. Wickham's misunderstanding with my brother…I cannot imagine what circumstance would make Fitzwilliam act in such a manner. He must be very angry with Mr. Wickham, for I cannot see what else draws him to Ramsgate."

"We shall have to wait," Lizzy smiled in an attempt to soften the blow. Aunt Marianne had shared enough of her intelligence on the man for Elizabeth to recognise the very real danger to Miss Darcy. Together, they planned this house party to separate her from the rogue and his possible accomplice. "I am sure my aunt will call us if we are needed."

"But," Georgiana bit her lip as she glanced at the doorway in the small walled garden which lead to the house, "I should so much like to introduce you to my brother. Indeed, I am anxious to see Fitzwilliam again."

"And so you shall have the opportunity for both," Lizzy couldn't help her chuckle, "when Aunt Marianne is ready to invite us into the parlour, and should your brother be the caller I may have imagined. Until then, we shall have to find delight in our current surroundings and company."

When Georgiana continued to look towards the house, Lizzy let out a sigh. "Would you like to interrupt a conversation with Mr. Holmes, should he prove my aunt's caller?"

Her cheeks colouring, Georgiana hastily demurred as she did not like the older man. Indeed, Lady Marianne had rushed the girls out of the parlour on his last visit only yesterday, understanding the intent of his call. Mr. Holmes, recently out of mourning for his second wife, was in want of a third young lady to grace his arm and warm his bed. Money he had aplenty, which left Elizabeth as a target, connections he did not, making Miss Darcy an extraordinary find. Mr. Holmes could await such a prize, if only he could convince Lady Marianne to speak with Mr. Darcy on his behalf when the girl finally came out.

"Good Lord, Elizabeth," Georgiana's hands trembled, "I had not considered such a guest. I believe you are more thoughtful than I."

"My aunt would never willingly expose us to such a man," Lizzy commented, taking a sip of her tea. It did not take her long to change the direction of the conversation. Even so, she should like to meet Mr. Darcy one day, if only to take the man's likeness.


	7. Act II: scene II

Thank you all again for the amazing response to this story. I want to take a moment to answer two specific reviews.

The acknowledgement of correct process and protocol in the Regency period is thanks to JaneAustenWorld and my wonderful beta. Without these two resources, I would not be as historically correct and feel the tales would lose something in the translation. Besides, there are so many reader much more acquainted with this time period and their social customs, I dare not make a mistake!

I am not overly conversant with the difference between Lady Marianne and Lady Bainbridge. However, thanks to one reader, I think I now have the right of it. In this story, because Marianne married a man who was knighted, it should be Lady Bainbridge. I never did realise the difference between Darcy's mother being called Lady Anne (because she is the daughter of a peer and not married to one) as vers Lady Lucas (who gained her title by her husband's knighting). Still, for the purpose of this story, it matters not and gives the author a second way to introduce the character in prose, otherwise there would be a lot of Marianne's!

Now, on with the show. Oh, and before we begin, don't shoot me.

* * *

 ** _Scene II_**

At the very moment Elizabeth Bennet distracted Georgiana, yet another knock sounded on the door. Mr. Mills did not trust any of the servants to deliver a note to Mr. Darcy. Therefore, he took the message himself. A quiet word in the ear of Jeeves, Lady Marianne's butler, and the man waited anxious in the entryway. It did not take long for his current employer to greet him. They left together rather rapidly after a quick explanation and a farewell to Darcy's current hostess.

"I have done as you ordered," Mr. Mills informed Mr. Darcy as they marched across the square. "I have the gentleman in the west drawing room. He is guarded by three of my best and strongest men."

Not choosing to say anything, Darcy merely nodded and increased his pace, for he wished to have this confrontation over with as soon as maybe. Indeed, Lady Bainbridge's intelligence could not have come at a more impeccable time. The half hour amble he had taken to clear his head on the way to Bainbridge House took less than a third of the time on the return journey. Mr. Mills found himself quite out of breath as they reached the front door of the townhouse.

"Please ask Mrs. Annesley and Hanna to repack their trunks as well as my sisters belongings," Darcy ordered, hesitating to gather his thoughts. He needed this detail out of the way so he could focus on the main objective. "Miss Darcy is to stay the remainder of the summer at Bainbridge House. After I have dealt with Mr. Wickham, you may send in Mrs. Younge when I call for her and then Pilkington a half hour later. I wish to close the house today."

"Sir," Mills stated, somewhat shocked at the very sudden turn of events.

"The permanent staff need not fear," Darcy consoled, understanding many masters would place them on half pay. "They will remain on with their current conditions but you may release the help hired for the summer season, unless another tenant can be located immediately."

"It is height of the season, Sir," Mr. Mills considered the situation, "and property in great demand. It will not take long to let this house, for its location adds to its appeal."

Giving the servant an assessing glance, Darcy asked, "do you know of any family wishing for such a situation?"

"Aye, Sir," Mills nodded. "Mr. Haynes, the attorney with whom you signed the lease, has a list. I am sure he will be able to aid you, for we receive several enquiries a day with regard to the house."

"Very well, I shall write a note," Darcy decided, "requesting his presence as soon as my current business is complete. Please have it delivered and my man await a reply. I should like to close with the attorney as soon as may be."

Their conversation now over, Mr. Mills showed his employer to the west drawing room. Darcy stood at the door for several seconds taking in the sight before him. George Wickham indolently reclined on a seat by the unlit fire. Fine crystal goblet in his right hand filled, no doubt, from Darcy's liquor cabinet. The colour and cut of his clothes were very fine; however, on closer inspection one could see they were worn and slightly outdated. For all intents and purposes, Mr. Wickham presented as a gentleman, something Darcy knew to be very far from the truth.

"Darcy," Wickham, having felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, knew he'd been caught. Nancy Younge warned only last evening, she felt their time had run out. Both intended to give this plan one final attempt before leaving on the morrow, for it seemed Georgiana's tenure at Bainbridge House would continue indefinitely. Then the invitation to this drawing room appeared. Wickham accepted gleefully, but should have known better, he should have smelt the rat, for little came easily to him.

"Wickham," Darcy stated, his eyes becoming cold and grey. They alone displayed his anger.

"It has been an age," George smiled, wondering how he could extract himself from this situation. He had learnt to play the cards dealt early in his life and intended to do so now, to his best advantage.

"Not long enough," Darcy returned. "However, I'm not afraid to say this will be the last time our paths cross. Indeed, I can be assured of it."

"Oh," Wickham's mouth made a perfect O. Something in the way Darcy held himself in check sent a shiver of apprehension down his spine. Usually George could find a word or threat to unsettle the Master of Pemberley, or at least find enough leverage to extract some of what he wanted.

"Let me be very clear," Darcy walked into the room with confidence. On his way, he signalled to the three footmen to close the door. He did not want them hearing his threats, nor George Wickham escaping. "I have, in my possession, debits of honour as well as funds owed, in five separate counties. I will not trifle with the total, but it is enough to see you in debtor's prison for the remainder of your natural life. My cousin, your old friend Colonel Fitzwilliam, is at this moment collecting the bailiff from Marshalsea and the local magistrate whom, I am sure you know, is his distant relation. As you have few friends left to aid in repaying such an amount, and I do not trust you to keep your word, I am left with only this one option."

Turning white as a sheet, Wickham knew the consequences of such an action. Without money, he would be thrown into the general population at Marshalsea Debtor's Prison. Food, better lodgings and the ability to get out and find useful employment to repay one's creditors did not come cheaply. Added to this, criminals with vicious backgrounds, some of whom Wickham had crossed in the past, lived within the walls. Should he pass through the gates of that establishment, George Wickham knew he would scarce survive a week.

"Surely, Darcy," he tried not to let the beads of sweat on his forehead show, nor the quaver of sheer terror enter his voice. The Master of Pemberley had always been a fair and equitable man. However, Wickham had never sunk so low as to attempt a compromise of his sister. "We can come to some agreement? Perhaps a passage to the new world and a small amount to aid me in establishing myself, say £5000. I shall be out of your life permanently."

"I think not," Darcy replied in the softest of tones. "I wish for a more permanent solution. There are other options open to me, although I am loath to use them. I am told, here in Ramsgate, there is a gentleman, if you could call him such, attempting to locate you. A Mr. Duncan McTavish…."

Darcy did not need to finish his sentence. Wickham's face became even paler, if that were at all possible, as the perspiration now poured off him. Lady Marianne Bainbridge's information had come at a most fortuitous time. It seemed George Wickham had suffered rather a losing streak at the gaming tables this last week, necessitating Georgiana's dowry urgently. Mr. McTavish had the urge to meet the young man in a dark alley, with or without funds.

Returning to the door, Darcy knocked once and it opened immediately. He signalled to the nearest, and smallest footman. Whispering in his ear, the man hurried away to return two minutes later with Mrs. Younge. A hand wrapped firmly around her upper arm, he guided her none too gently towards the door, pushing her through. Tripping on her skirt, she went sprawling and it took all of Darcy's will power not to aid the woman to stand.

"Now the entire family is here," Darcy scowled at the woman currently scrabbling to her feet.

Brother and sister looked to one another. Mrs. Young quite obviously blamed her sibling for this misfortune. However, before she could say a word, Darcy produced several sheets of paper from his pocket.

"I believe, Mrs. Younge, you have misrepresented yourself and your qualifications," he stated in an icy tone. In the same voice, Darcy went on to explain his actions, uncovering her web of deceit and lies. "I now know you to actually be Miss Wickham, sister to this cur, having lived with a Mr. Younge for some time without benefit of the act of marriage. Nor have you ever held the position of companion. Indeed, Mr. Younge's family are anxious to regain much of the property taken from their home. I believe there is some question of several thousand pounds and items of jewellery missing from Mr. Younge's safe."

The Wickhams, realising their dire predicament, turned on each other. Darcy watched the descent into a heated argument with a heavy heart. Only yesterday, he'd read Georgiana's letter. By that afternoon, he's sent several express letters, bringing together the major players in this drama. Taking his fob watch from his pocket, Darcy hoped his cousin, with the magistrate and bailiff would soon be in attendance. It took them almost an hour, in which he stood guard, refusing to be drawn into the Wickham family feud.

By the time Wickham and his sister were removed from the townhouse with all the appropriate explanations, Darcy scarce had time to instruct his valet to remove his belongings to Bainbridge House. His sister, it seemed, was welcome to stay for the remainder of the summer with her new companion and maid. Lady Marianne wished for her niece to have the company of a proper young woman of the first circles, namely her new friend and bid Darcy stay for at least a fortnight to come to know those caring for Miss Darcy. It seemed, both Darcy and his sister would be staying in Ramsgate rather longer than expected. He could then return to his pressing matters of business in London, understanding his sister's welfare to be in good hands. Beside, given the attention to Georgiana's reputation, Darcy could hardly refuse this request.

"Pilkington," Darcy frowned. This business had all taken much longer than he expected. If he did not hurry, he would be late to dine at Bainbridge House this evening.

"I have your black satin breeches and coat laid out," the valet explained. "The water is now in the bathing room awaiting your pleasure. I have also taken the liberty of sending the remainder of your things ahead with Mrs. Annesley and Miss Georgiana's new maid."

"Very good," Darcy stated, as he wondered what he would do without the man. It seemed Pilkington was always pre-empting his needs. Indeed the man proved his good judgment only yesterday, minutes after first reading Georgiana's letter. Pilkington suggested Mrs Annesley, the widow of his late cousin and lately in need of a new situation. Fortunately the lady had recently left the employ of Mr Davies daughter upon her marriage. The verbal reference from his most trusted servant, and an enquiry to Mr Davies had been all that was necessary to engage Mrs. Annesley's services.

"Mr. Mills," Darcy requested as he took the stairs two at a time, "please have the carriage ready in half an hour. I do not wish to keep Lady Marianne waiting."

* * *

I promise some Elizabeth and Darcy interaction from here on. You'll just have to wait for Thursday. Until then.


	8. Act II: scene III

**_AN -_** I apologise for the short chapter, but I think a lot of you will, finally get what you wished for.

I'm going to keep this short and sweet. You guys are amazing with the numbers of reviews, favourites and followers. Thanks once again to my beta.

* * *

 ** _Scene III_**

"I hope," Marianne Bainbridge greeted the young ladies as they entered her parlour, freshly attired for the evening, "you enjoyed your ramble."

"I believe so," Lizzy answered with a twinkle in her eye. "There is a summer storm approaching and it has whipped the sea into a frenzy. The colour of the waves has changed from blue to grey, and brought white caps. There are few scenes I have wished to paint more, not that I could have adequately captured nature at its finest. It was a most enchanting sight; however, I would not like to be caught in the downpour that is sure to follow."

"Then I hope our guest arrives soon," Marianne stated in a calm tone, watching for the moment Elizabeth understood her comment.

"Guest," Lizzy raised an eyebrow, before turning her attention to Georgiana. It did not take much to understand her aunt's veiled suggestion. After all, Miss Bennet had expected her friend's letter to cause a response, just not quite this quickly.

"We are to expect a gentleman to join us for the evening," Marianne aimed this comment, not at her niece, but their house guest. "I am somewhat acquainted with this young man from years past. You see, my late husband and his father transacted much business together. Dutiful to the last, he accompanied his father to our estate. I confess," Lady Bainbridge stated carefully, "it has been many years since we have been in company. I shall enjoy becoming better acquainted. Oh and a Mrs. Annesley shall also be joining us."

Stunned into silence, Georgiana did not quite know where to look. Both Elizabeth and Lady Marianne knew her not to be out in society. The addition of a guest, more particularly a male guest, meant she would be forced to take a tray in her room.

"I," she looked between them, utterly shocked at this change in circumstance. "With your approval, I shall retire."

"You shall do no such thing," Marianne sounded put out.

Trembling, Georgiana glanced between the ladies to gauge their reactions. Elizabeth's smiling eyes calmed and intrigued her, as they suggested more than was clearly visible. Yet Miss Bennet found amusement in many things, especially misplaced propriety. That thought brought back their conversation in the garden this afternoon when she had assumed a caller to be her brother.

"Fitzwilliam," Miss Darcy attempted a stern tone, only it came out as a squeak, "would not wish me in company."

"Then," Marianne's lips ever so slightly curled at the corners, in direct opposition to her authoritative tone, "it is a fortuitous event that our guest is none other than your brother, Mr. Darcy."

Astounded, Georgiana's legs quivered and she fell onto the lounge behind her. A hand covering her mouth, she could not decide whether to laugh or cry. Although why she felt so surprised, she could not say. Lady Bainbridge enjoyed shocking people, but not in a hurtful way. It formed one of the many reasons why Elizabeth delighted in her sojourn at Ramsgate, and Georgiana relished the company at Bainbridge House. Yet why would her brother rush, not only to Ramsgate, but the house in which she stayed. It could only mean Elizabeth had been correct in her assumptions of Mr. Wickham's character.

"Fitzwilliam," she finally managed to get words out past the lump in her throat, "is coming here?"

"Your brother called briefly this afternoon," Marianne softened her voice. Making a gesture with her hand, she indicated Elizabeth should sit beside her friend and offer what comfort she could. "Unfortunately, he was called away on business that could not be delayed before the tea had cooled, or you could join us."

Lizzy, suspecting Georgiana's confusion, aided her aunt. Slowly the story emerged to Miss Darcy's satisfaction, although she would have much to discuss with her brother. Before Mr. Wickham's name could be mentioned, Jeeves announced their dinner guest.

"Lady Marianne," Darcy bowed.

As her aunt greeted their visitor, Elizabeth Bennet managed her first perusal of the gentleman. Dark curly hair, tall of stature and built like the marble statue of Adonis, Mr. Darcy made a handsome sight. When he turned to face Georgiana, standing at Lizzy's side, she managed a glimpse of his features. They could be described as fine, but the solemn expression rendered them less so. It appeared Mr. Darcy was not made for wit or laughter. Brother and sister could not have been more different in complexion or temperament. He was darkness to Georgiana's light, aged wisdom to her youthful innocence, an absence of colour to Miss Darcy's developing emotional rainbow. Yet Lizzy felt somewhat drawn to the man. Perhaps it was the air of complexity he exuded that surrounded him like a fog, and his character would be a challenge to sketch.

"Miss Bennet," Georgiana broke into her silent contemplation. "May I introduce my brother, Mr. Darcy? Fitzwilliam, this is my new friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I am glad to meet you at last," Lizzy smiled. "Your sister speaks of you constantly, Mr. Darcy."

"I, too, have heard much about you, Miss Bennet," Darcy, usually at a loss for words in the presence of a lady he did not know well, chose to take a leaf from his cousin's book as, after all, he owe much to this particular woman. "None of the praise has been exaggerated, I assure you."

The slight grin turned into a soft laugh. "That is flattery itself. As Miss Darcy insists you only tell the exact truth, I must find fault with the author of this correspondence."

Georgiana blushed furiously. Lady Bainbridge watched the interaction with some level of delight. Mr. Darcy seemed lost for words, verifying Marianne's thoughts; this could prove interesting. Finally Elizabeth took pity on the poor man and asked after his journey to Ramsgate.

"I have endured it as best I can," Darcy frowned, thinking of everything that befell him up to this point.

"Oh," Georgiana suddenly remembered her last letter and its contents.

"Aunt," Lizzy turned to the older woman in an attempt to save them from witnessing a most distressing conversation. "I believe Mr. Darcy and his sister have much to acquaint each other with after being apart for many months. Perhaps now would be a good time to retire to the library so I might finish that passage you wished me to read you before dining. It shan't take above a quarter of an hour."

"An excellent suggestion," Lady Marianne beamed at her niece. Struggling to her feet, she signalled for Elizabeth to attend her. "What say you, Mr. Darcy?"

"I am given to understand," his blue eyes bored into Lizzy as she moved across the room, "Miss Bennet is full of excellent suggestions. Indeed, I must thank you, Miss Bennet, for your words of wisdom towards my sister."

Marianne made a small noise that sounded like a pleased Humph. Shocked and surprised at Mr. Darcy's very forward words, Lizzy blushed. Although she wished to see his expression and determine what he meant, she dare not look at him. Aiding her aunt, they soon left the siblings to enjoy a few moments alone.

Lady Bainbridge waited until the library door closed solidly behind them before she called Elizabeth to her aid. Eyes narrowing shrewdly, she seated herself, then patted the cushion beside her. As usual, Lizzy did as bid, albeit with somewhat of an expectant expression. Miss Bennet knew more went on in her mind than her aunt had spoken of.

"I expect you to display every courtesy to Mr. Darcy while he stays at Bainbridge House, Elizabeth," Lady Marianne reached out and placed a hand on Lizzy arm. Although her grip lacked strength, the nails lightly grazed her skin and determination filled her hoarse whisper.

Wanting to roll her eyes, for the entreaty sounded very much like a statement that would issue from her mother, Lizzy pursed her lips and silently asked the good Lord for strength. "I promise," she tried for a neutral tone, "I shall treat the gentleman with all due respect."

"I fear," Marianne returned harshly, "you do not take my meaning. I wish for more than respect, young lady. While I do not condone the behaviour of your mother in begetting a husband, I believe Mr. Darcy is in a good way to appreciating your unique virtues, especially after all you have done for his sister. I implore you to be your usual witty self and bring out Mr. Darcy's best qualities. His character is taciturn and his likeness not easily taken. However underneath that severe countenance is an honest and respectable but reserved man with a fine mind. You will do very well together."

* * *

Well, well, well. An interfering Lady Marianne, an appreciative, if still taciturn Darcy and Wickham and his sister out of the way. What will happen next, for we are only half way though the story. Next update on Monday.


	9. Act II: scene IV

My Goodness, where to start. Well, firstly, this will be a slightly longer chapter. Expect much longer scenes in Act III.

To everyone reading and reviewing, once again a great big thank you. Also to Jim, my ever patient beta. To those who I have not named personally, I read and digest every word of your reviews and appreciate them. There were just to many to get through this week if you want me to post on time. And so….

Deanna – Yes, yes and yes. However it wouldn't have given us Miss Austen's amazing story in my universe.

Saphira, spygrrl, HongKong, gracey, Nanciallen, my1alias – I think I need to copyright Aunt Marianne. You will be seeing more of her.

Avanell – If you liked that, you'll love the "and a bit", however it's a few postings away yet.

Rukia, LoveToRead, and many others – please be obsessed. The story is finished and beta'd so I can promise regular updates.

Lambton, Mmefish, anedrew – what could go wrong? Please read on to find out.

* * *

 ** _Scene IV_**

"Are you at all acquainted with Ramsgate, Sir," Lizzy respectfully enquired. Her eyes rolled slightly with exasperation at the banality of the question. To say the man seated at Aunt Marianne's right was taciturn was an understatement. Mr. Darcy had barely spoken five words together in a single sentence since joining the ladies in the dining room. Yet his eyes missed nothing, darting between the women at the table and trying to take their likeness.

"I am not," Darcy returned with a stoic facade.

When first introduced to Miss Bennet, Fitzwilliam Darcy felt the elation of saving his very much younger sibling from the clutches of Mr. Wickham, due, in no small part to that lady's good judgement. With the threat neutralised, and Georgiana safety assured, Darcy returned to his usually austere countenance in company he did not know well. Lady Marianne, it seemed, left dinner conversation to the discretion of her younger companion which, in Darcy's opinion, was neither proper nor respectful of the young lady. So far Darcy had not witnessed anything out of ordinary about Miss Bennet's character or manners. In short, she had little to recommend her past the usual accomplishments proclaimed by all young ladies.

"That is a shame," Mrs. Annesley rescued the topic, taking the table's attention from her employer as she smiled at Miss Bennet, seated beside her. Understanding the young woman carried the conversation, and, so far, had been pushing a moss-covered boulder up a steep and slippery incline, Emily aided her attempts at polite discourse. "My sister moved to Cliffsend upon her marriage to Captain Neilson. Their house is situated less than five miles from the fashionable walks surrounding Ramsgate. I had many an opportunity to visit prior to taking up a position as companion. The walks along the promenade, in the early morning before the sunshine could heat the sand, are some of my fondest memories."

Lizzy directed a friendly, and thankful smile at Mrs. Annesley for her timely, and well-meant interjection, before glancing across the table towards her friend. So far Miss Darcy watched on with wide, doe like eyes as the stifling atmosphere increased. Shy in company, it seemed Mrs. Annesley, had not the time or opportunity to gain the young woman's trust on so short an acquaintance. To this end, Elizabeth tried to indicate Georgiana take her turn, and, hopefully engage her brother in the current conversation. Overawed at the conversation, Miss Darcy took some time to understand Elizabeth's oblique meaning.

Finally clearing her throat, Georgiana drew her new companion's attention when she stated in a quiet voice, "Elizabeth and I have taken to walking out every morning before breaking our fast, and then again in the evening. Perhaps," here Georgiana looked to Lizzy, ensuring her agreement and gaining her good opinion at including Mrs. Annesley and her brother in their plans, "you would care to join us tomorrow."

"I should be delighted," Mrs. Annesley smiled brightly. "What changes, I wonder, have preceded me, for I have not seen my sister for near ten years?"

"So long," Georgiana cried, her entire countenance shocked at the thought. "I should not like to be separated from my brother for such a time. Even when I marry and move away, which is expected of me, I should wish to be in Fitzwilliam's company often."

"Then," Mr. Darcy finally entered the conversation with a slight smirk curling the edges of his lips, "take care to choose a man with an estate an easy distance from Pemberley, with a well sprung carriage and good roads between us, for I would not like to lose your society."

Shocked, Georgiana worked hard to keep her countenance. Turning astonished eyes on her brother, she tried to take his meaning and failed miserably. Never had Fitzwilliam teased her, and most definitely not in company known to him for only a few short hours. Lizzy noticed the younger woman's reaction. Trying to place her at ease, Elizabeth's wit surfaced. Few situations bested Miss Bennet, and those that threatened to intimidate the young lady were answered by her courage rising and her razor sharp wit making an appearance.

"It would be difficult, indeed," Lizzy offered the comment to the table, with an impertinent note in her tone, "to visit with your brother often, should the man you choose as your partner in life hold an estate in such a far flung county as Devon or Somerset. However, your admiration and esteem for your husband, I am sure, will leave you little time to repine such a separation. What say you, Mr. Darcy, should there be a distance of two hundred odd miles between happily situated siblings?"

Lady Bainbridge's lips moved up, in a gesture reminiscent of amusement. Lizzy caught the sparkle in the older ladies orbs. This, Miss Bennet understood, was the type of behaviour Aunt Marianne expected to capture Mr. Darcy's attention and, possibly, lead to admiration. Averting her eyes from Georgiana, Lizzy looked to that man for his reaction.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Bennet?" Darcy looked slightly aggrieved. His demeanour changed, quite suddenly and completely, within the space of a single breath.

"I confess," Lizzy couldn't hold in a light chuckle, "I am, Sir. I am sure Miss Darcy has informed you that I delight in the ridiculous. We are discussing an event that may not occur for many years, for your sister is not yet out and assures me she has little intention of being so for some time. However, it is true," Elizabeth responded to her aunt's sudden frown of warning by changing direction, "that a woman can be settled too near her relations."

"And what," Mr. Darcy requested, steel blue eyes now focused completely on the young woman across the table and effectively ignoring the remaining guests, "would you consider an adequate distance, Miss Bennet?"

"I," flummoxed by this subject, one Lizzy had never considered, she needed to think on a response swiftly. Her wit failed her as she deliberated between many answers, only to discard them just a quickly. Suddenly she found the man seated across the table a worthy opponent.

"Perhaps one hundred miles of good road, or is that too much? Fifty," Darcy suggested. It seemed he'd warmed to his topic and expected a response, "under good conditions that would be an easy distance, traversed in a day."

"An easy distance you call it," Lizzy found this line of questioning slightly disturbing because she could not assign a meaning to it.

"Indeed I do call it an easy distance," Mr Darcy answered. Allowing his eyes to remain solely upon her, they demanded an answer. "Would you wish to always be near your family, Miss Bennet?"

"I confess, like your sister, I should like to be often in company with my sisters, Jane and Mary, who are currently situated in Hertfordshire," Lizzy responded, her voice becoming stronger. "Then there is my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in town. I am very fond of their society and should not like to lose the acquaintance."

At this answer, Darcy's eyebrow rose. _What_ , he wondered, _about the mother and father? Why would Miss Bennet fail to mention them? Is that why Lady Marianne has chosen this young woman for her companion, to raise her fortune in the marriage market? And yet, as Georgiana suggested in her letters, while impertinent, Miss Bennet is all that could be expected of a gentleman's daughter._

"I hope you count me in that number," Lady Marianne added, to which Elizabeth indicated a positive response.

"Miss Bennet, your Uncle, his name is Mr. Gardiner," Darcy requested, fitting the facts regarding the young woman cleaved from Georgiana's letters and his knowledge of Lady Bainbridge, "is in trade, import and export I believe. Mrs. Gardiner is Lady Marianne's niece."

"Yes," Lizzy responded with a perplexed expression. Until her young cousin came of age, Aunt Gardiner stood to inherit the entirety of the Bainbridge estate. Elizabeth wondered how much Mr Darcy knew of her history, for she had little to boast of in the way of fortune or connections, outside of Lady Marianne's condescension.

"Are you to stay in London, Miss Bennet," Darcy requested, "before retiring to your family estate in Hertfordshire for the winter?"

"Our plans," Marianne broke into the conversation, now it offered the possibilities she wished to consider, "have not been finalised, Mr Darcy. I should like to remain in Ramsgate until Michaelmas, if the weather holds. I intended Elizabeth to accompany me to the theatre and various other amusements before the season commences in earnest, both here and in London. I cannot abide many people in one place at one time and I do not go out to be seen but enjoy the amusement. However my townhouse, in Welbeck Street, is currently let and I wish to return to my country home before full winter sets in."

"Derbyshire winters can be somewhat harder than in the south," Darcy commented ironically, wondering if the lady hinted for an invitation to his homes in either London or the north. Both Lady Marianne and Miss Bennet, attired as they were this evening, would not shame his strata of society. Yet he did not feel at ease enough with either to make such an offer this early in their acquaintance. "Georgiana and I shall remove to Pemberley by the first of December. Until then we are to stay in town."

"Do you not remember," Georgiana touched her brother on the arm. "Mr. Bingley is to let an estate, and you are to spend some weeks with him before we retire to the country."

"I had not forgotten." Darcy gave his first genuine smile as he considered the ramifications of Bingley's move into the gentry. "Pray tell, Miss Bennet, have you heard of a property called Netherfield," Darcy directed his attention, and intense stare, across the table once again. "I believe Bingley is considering that estate which is situated in Hertfordshire, and which is close enough to town to please his sisters."

Smiling at this turn of events and to the possibility of continuing to tease the reserved gentleman, Lizzy stated, "it is but three miles from my father's estate, Mr. Darcy. In-between is a small market town called Meryton, of no consequence except to the folk who live there. We are several miles from the main London road, but in a well sprung carriage and on a good day, the journey would not be a difficult one. I'm afraid you shall find the country society confined and unvarying after the delights of Town. However, should Mr Bingley design to let Netherfield, I should enjoy the opportunity to continue my acquaintance with your sister while you reside in the neighbourhood."

Darcy, this time understanding the woman's wit a little better, did not take up the challenge but considered Georgiana's expression of delight at the possibility of extending her newly developed friendship. Miss Bennet appeared only too happy to drop the subject completely when she turned her attention to other topics. Lady Bainbridge's hopes were easily decipherable to Darcy, who had evaded the matchmakers for many seasons. Once again, Miss Bennet seemed relieved as, catching her eye, Darcy understood she would not take kindly to the matriarch's promotion in that direction. It seemed the young lady neither cared for his situation in life nor his consequence, only his sister's welfare. A refreshing change. Still, Darcy needed to observe the young lady over the coming days, and, more particularly, Miss Bennet's behaviour towards Georgiana. Without fortune or connection, he could not consider her more than a passing acquaintance. As to Georgiana's attachment, given Miss Bennet's character and manners, he might allow her to continue such a close acquaintance with his sister.

* * *

And there we have it, pride filled Darcy who resents those beneath him. Will witty Lizzy be able to overcome his arrogance? I believe the answers begin to unravel in the next Act. Oh and one can't forget the ever present and watchful Aunt Marianne. Act III appearing on Thursday AWST. Until then, happy reading.


	10. Act III: scene I

Oh Dear, I seem to have created quite the reaction by introducing proud and slightly taciturn Mr Darcy. Many liked the banter between Elizabeth and Darcy, others were amused by Lady Marianne's match making but most were very displeased at Darcy's lack of appreciation for saving his sister. All is in a state of flux, after all this is just the first meeting. They have not been in company above two hours as this stage and cannot know each other. Several weeks in the same house…..Ahm, wonder what that will do….

Erica, I have to say, I read your reviews – yes all four of them, several times and had to laugh. In some ways I felt like Miss Elizabeth Bennet might, rather amused at your expressions of dissatisfaction at Mr Darcy's behaviour. Oh, I agree with you and I have a sneaking suspicion….well read on and you'll see what I elude too!

* * *

 ** _Act III: Exit Mr Darcy_**

 ** _Scene I_**

"Georgiana," Elizabeth's tinkling laughter surrounded the three ladies now ensconced in the drawing room. They had returned from walking along the promenade to Bainbridge house to await the call to break their fast. "It cannot be so. A woman of sense could scarce act in such a fashion."

Smiling widely, the younger woman professed, "but it is, Elizabeth, I assure you. I witnessed the event with my own eyes. Miss Bingley accompanied her brother when he made a business call on Fitzwilliam. She stood by the window not three feet away. Miss Bingley shook, demanding to know the truth although it was not mine to tell. Despite me attending my lessons on the pianoforte, the lady continued to request details of the supposed engagement between my brother and cousin Anne."

At this point, Mrs. Annesley's eyes captured Miss Bennet's and said in a diverted tone, "scandalous!" However she hid her amusement from all but her sparkling orbs, lest she give away her enjoyment of the ill-mannered tale. Thankfully, Georgiana missed the joke.

"Which, Mrs. Annesley?" Elizabeth opined, swallowing her mirth, "That such a false report reached London society and it became so widely known, even though untrue, or Miss Bingley's reaction to it. The lady must hold quite a tendre for your brother, Georgiana, to act in such an improper manner, especially as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are intimate in the extreme."

"Miss Bingley is careful to stay within the bounds of propriety when in company, and most especially when Fitzwilliam is present," Georgiana answered with a frown. "I should not like her for a sister. My brother has spoken of her unbecoming manners and does not see them in a prudential light. He begs me not to take her likeness, even if she is a very accomplished woman."

"I hope you should never act in such a forward manner, Miss Darcy," Mrs Annesley refused to be further drawn into the conversation. "A gentleman is obliged to pursue the lady, if he means to court her. Propriety must be observed on such occasions if there is to be any respect within the match."

"Yes," Lizzy agreed, her humour dissipating. "In this case, I believe your brother to be injured most grievously. The reputation of your cousin must be materially damaged in the transaction, even if you say her hopes were not. It is a sad business, that loose tongues might ruin the credit of two respectable people and even force them into making a match neither would want." Pausing, Elizabeth couldn't help ask, "did Mr. Darcy ever discover from whence such a report originated? I cannot see your brother happy such a rumour was circulated, nor the situation that resulted."

Nodding, to all of Elizabeth's assertions, Georgiana's fingers began to play with the lace on her gown. Not willing to speak the truth, the young woman sighed heavily. Miss Bennet and Mrs. Annesley glanced at each other, sharing a private moment of understanding. Miss Darcy's reaction to the question indicated a family member first voiced the report.

 _The girl's mother, Mr. and Miss Darcy's relative must be the author of such an attempted union,_ they silently agreed _._ Such an arrangement, maintaining wealth and connections, was not unheard of among the highest levels of society.

Darcy, attracted by the delightful sounds emanating from the entryway, descended the stairs to commence is day, only to observe the three ladies entering the morning parlour. In somewhat of a quandary, Darcy found himself acting in a most ungentlemanly fashion. He did not wish to interrupt, but to continue listening to the conversation in the room from his current position at the foot of the staircase, would be considered impolitic. Unable to delay longer, he looked for a footman to announce his arrival. Without one in sight, Darcy coughed, rather loudly, before opening the doors to the room. On entering, his sister sat between the two ladies, her expression somewhat downcast. Georgiana's cry of "Fitzwilliam" alerted the party to their guest.

Bowing, Darcy approached and offered morning salutations. "Mrs. Annesley, after our discussion last evening, and upon further consideration, I believe you may enjoy an opportunity to visit your sister while you remain in Ramsgate. It is uncertain that we should ever visit this part of the country again once removed to London."

"Thank you," Emily said, shocked by the sudden attention when she had not requested such consideration. "I shall send a note immediately, requesting an appointment this week if that is agreeable to your plans. I do not wish to inopportune you, Sir."

"When you have arranged the day," Darcy responded, returning his attention to his sister, "perhaps you would like to join me for a picnic, Georgiana. I am reliably informed there is a popular ruin oft used for that purpose."

Georgiana beamed, until her gaze fell on Elizabeth. Obviously his sister wished to include her new friend in the party. Darcy instantly took her meaning, but had little intention of extending an invitation to Miss Bennet. Before more could be said, Jeeves interrupted. It seemed Lady Marianne required their company in the breakfast room.

Elizabeth stood quickly and indicated Mr. Darcy should escort her to break her fast. The attention paid Georgiana's new companion had not missed her notice. Indeed, for a master to pay such close attention to his servant's words and act upon them without a request spoke well of Mr. Darcy's scruples. It lent Lizzy the courage she needed to express her thoughts on Mr. Wickham's and Mrs. Younge's behaviour toward his sister.

"Had I spent many months away from my sister, Jane," Lizzy opened a dialogue between them with a topic close to Mr. Darcy's heart. Coming close enough not to be overheard by the others, she whispered, "I should like such an outing so we might speak privately, if the opportunity arose. There would be much that could not be imparted while residing in another's home."

"Such regard displays an affection for your sister which is pleasing," Darcy stated, somewhat astounded by the woman's audacity and yet sensitivity. He wondered to what the lady eluded, for surely she must have a point to this conversation.

"I hope," Lizzy looked to the floor and prayed Mr. Darcy would take her comments in the vein they were meant, "time spent with your sister will give you an opportunity to discuss Mr. Wickham's behaviour and how this may not be an isolated incident on that gentleman's, nor others, part. Society can present many and varied situations, as I am sure you are aware, Sir, to importune a young ladies reputation. Georgiana is a trusting soul, who values your good opinion and looks to your guidance and good judgement, as she ought. However, she may easily be lead astray by those of dubious character whom she considered friends, and her virtue compromised in the transaction. Not yet out in society, her innocence shines bright. I should not like to see any harm come to your sister, Mr. Darcy."

"Is that you opinion, Miss Bennet?" Darcy enquired, his brows furrowed in concentration. He had not expected the young woman to be so explicit nor approach him in such a way. Yet in doing so, his estimation of Miss Bennet's principles and understanding of society increased. It seemed she took her role of protector seriously and considered **_his_** sister almost as her own. Darcy found himself unaccountably humbled and at a loss for words, for he could not see this lady placing herself in a similar situation, no matter what the provocation. Mr. Darcy began to better understand the friendship betwixt his shy sister and this more affable woman.

"I believe it is what occurred, Sir," Lizzy looked up to see his serious expression. It appeared Mr. Darcy hung on her every word. "I hope you will not object to my plain speaking. Mrs. Younge made a fool of us all. I should have acknowledged her true character sooner, as she displayed a want of propriety that placed a young woman in harm's way upon our very first meeting. I would have written to you myself, despite the consequences to my reputation, had not your sister done so. I supposed Georgiana to be in the most acute danger and can only thank my aunt for agreeing to host your sister prior to your timely arrival." Lizzy dropped his arm, curtseyed and took her seat beside her aunt, feeling slightly embarrassed.

For his part, Darcy remained silent, except when addressed directly as breakfast proceeded. He needed time to think on this revelation. Around him, the ladies conversed happily, talking of the amusements to be found in Ramsgate and their plans for the following week. Lady Bainbridge accepted one or two evening events each seven night, her affliction severely limiting the number, while the inclusion of her niece necessitated at least that many outings to soothe Miss Bennet's social disposition. Marianne could not do without her companion whilst in company, and so Elizabeth attended the older lady happily.

He watched his sister surreptitiously, from under discrete lashes, as the young woman smiled and interacted with ease in the present company, Miss Bennet above the others. It appeared Mr. Darcy would be alone with Georgiana tomorrow evening as Lady Marianne and Miss Bennet were engaged elsewhere. It would be an ideal time to discover Miss Bennet's true character and her level of attachment to Georgiana, from his sister's point of view.

"Would you care to join us, Mr. Darcy," Marianne asked, breaking into his silent contemplations. The offer made more out of politeness than expectation. "Mr. Charlesworth has issued an open invitation to his card party. As a guest in my home, you would be a most welcome addition."

"I thank you for the honour," Darcy politely declined. "I should like to spend every moment with my sister before returning to town. Business will call me away far sooner than I would like."

Nodding her understanding and consent, Lady Bainbridge continued speaking of the inhabitants of Ramsgate, leaving the reticent man to his thoughts. Mr. Darcy made comments not exceeding ten words, proving the gentleman followed the conversation, but refrained from speaking unless particularly provoked. What insights he offered proved his intellect to be worthy of his university education, and the man was well informed on many subjects. This drew Lizzy's interest. She began to gently engage the gentleman with topics of interest to him, content to be in the company of such a mind. Mr Darcy cautiously responded, albeit in as few words as possible.

Having seen her niece enter the room beside Mr. Darcy, whispering in the gentleman's ear, and having left Elizabeth to entertain their guests last evening, Marianne took pity on the young woman and chose to carry the greater part of the conversation, directing it to her niece's best advantage. Yet Lady Bainbridge was not unaware of the looks passing between the pair as each attempted to sketch the other's very complex characters in their limited exchanges. It seemed Mr. Darcy's interest had been aroused, and her plan to foster an attachment between them was in its infancy. Lady Bainbridge could not determine Elizabeth's feelings, but wished to uncover them.

After breaking their fast, Lady Bainbridge called Elizabeth to the garden, where she spent the best part of the morning carefully interrogating the young woman as to her thoughts on their guests. Confused by her feelings, Lizzy answered her Aunt's queries with the truthful candour Marianne had come to expect from the young lady. It displayed the level of trust garnered between the two. Miss Darcy and her companion retired to the drawing room, and the only pianoforte within the house, to await the master for her instruction. Darcy followed the latter, staying long enough to understand all was well and that he was not needed.

So set the pattern within Bainbridge house for the following week. Darcy took all his meals with the ladies and escorted them to the drawing room after dining, but spent very little time with them throughout the day. Lady Marianne turned over her library to Darcy, where he transacted whatever business matters required his attention prior to luncheon. Often Darcy had appointments in the early afternoon. He did walk out with the ladies on occasion, more to ensure Georgiana's felicity with Miss Bennet than wishing to take in the prospect of Ramsgate's promenade. At least that is how Darcy's mind condescended to justify his presence on these outings.

* * *

Ah ha, what think you all? Only two more weeks (four posts) to go. See you again on Monday. I warn you now, that post might be a bit late due to the Easter Holiday, but not too much.


	11. Act III: scene II

What a reaction to the last chapter. It seems many thought Darcy's behaviour offensive.

Guest – About Mr Darcy allowing Mrs Annesley a day off when she had only commenced employment, it would have been absolutely unheard of in the Regency period. In fact it showed Mr Darcy in a prudential light as Master of his household and openly the care he took of his servants. You have to remember, in the past, servants were indentured which more or less meant owned by the family you served. You might get an afternoon of a week. That Mrs Annesley had not visited with her sister, given the distance and time it took to travel would not have been unusual. This makes Mr Darcy's offer even more insightful of his character. Lizzy would have seen this in a prudential light and a positive characteristic.

Maesawview – Indeed, Mr Darcy is looking for a paragon of virtue. When we take apart the scene at Netherfield, he described an accomplished woman, to which Elizabeth comments "I am surprised you knowing six accomplished women, I wonder at you knowing any." Added to this, at eight and twenty, Darcy will be seen as Marriageable by young and old. Age would be irrelevant as the mothers, sister, aunt and any other female would wish to have him attached to their wards. Thank goodness we live in a more enlightened time where a woman is not distinguished by the marriage she attracts.

Erica, AnnWest, lovedarcyandlizzy, suddenlysingle, – Mr Darcy is somewhat prickly. However you are only getting his point of view. I oft think Mr Darcy holds his innermost thoughts locked securely away. He might well act the perfect guest. Or perhaps Lady Marianne has ulterior motives….time will tell.

JackieMack – without the "tolerable" comment, I believe Lizzy might just be more herself and able to read Darcy better. Her private conversation demonstrates this, at least I hope it did.

My1alias – Netherfield, now there is a question which will very soon be answered.

Aliaskelly – Georgiana does seem to be a bit romantically dense, doesn't she?

Mollycious – I have cut the chapter especially to vex your nerves. After all is that not the sign of a good writer, to keep the reader, well, reading!

Rukia – Yes only four more to go. I hope the plot surprises a few of you.

Actually, I had not meant Darcy to come off so rude. Instead, I attempted to get into his head. I am sure the man would put up a front of the perfect gentleman. Still, see what you make of this next chapter. Once again, the biggest thank you to my wonderful beta Jim.

* * *

 ** _Scene II_**

On Mr. Darcy's third day in Ramsgate, the first in which he joined the ladies for a morning constitutional, Fitzwilliam noticed Miss Bennet's fine eyes, made brighter by the exercise. Later the same evening, he came to realise they sparkled in the candlelight as her wit surfaced and she easily engaged him in conversation once again. It seemed to Darcy, she found amusement in society and the folly in those who entered it, himself and his aloof attitude notwithstanding. They often found themselves ensconced on a sofa, taking the opposite viewpoint to test the other's understanding of books, poetry, music and, unaccountably, politics. So, at the conclusion of his first full week residing within Bainbridge House, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy would agree to call Miss Bennet tolerable in both face and manner, intelligent company and a good influence upon his sister. He dare not think upon her vivacity and wit, nor the way it affected his heart every time she entered a room. Her laugh he'd come to cherish, not that he would ever admit as much.

On the other hand, the first time Lizzy saw Mr. Darcy smile, she knew her heart to be in great danger. Letting his stern facade fall away lent a handsomeness to Mr Darcy's face which made him far more approachable. It took longer for Elizabeth's mind to become engaged and begin to sketch the intelligent, respectful man beneath the taciturn surface. Although reluctant to speak, the gentleman made himself and his opinions easily understood. Lizzy soon found herself seeking out opportunities to engross Mr Darcy in spirited debates on all manner of topics, many not considered appropriate for a young lady. Yet Mr Darcy did not disparage such displays, indeed, he actively engaged her opinion without condescension. Sometimes Elizabeth started a spirited debate just to hear his deep voice and gain his undivided attention.

Aunt Marianne's hopes of an attraction between the well suited pair, in her opinion, seemed to be moving along nicely. The interaction between them this last week only deepened Elizabeth's admiration for the gentleman's quick wit and dry, slightly sarcastic humour. For Darcy's part, he opened a little more each night they were in company, beginning for once to feel at ease in the presence of a lady not of his family. Last evening, the gentleman felt comfortable enough to speak freely of Pemberley. This dialogue demonstrated the distance between their social standings to Elizabeth. The relative wealth and consequence meant Mr. Darcy could never consider an attachment with the daughter of an insignificant country gentleman.

Stopping dead on the staircase at this most inappropriate thought, Lizzy shook her head and tried to make light of it. _I must guard my heart. The best I can hope for,_ she scolded, _is a casual and indifferent acquaintance. As much as Aunt Marianne wishes for an attachment between myself and Mr Darcy, it is impossible. I hope to continue my friendship with Georgiana and can only pray Mr. Darcy will allow his sister to correspond with me after she leaves Ramsgate, for I shall not see Georgiana again. We move in very different circles._

"What vexes you so, Miss Bennet," Darcy enquired, waiting at the foot of the stairs. He intended to walk out with the ladies on this particular morning as his business meeting in regard to letting the Ramsgate Townhouse did not require is attendance until after luncheon.

"Will you allow me to write to Georgiana, once I have returned to Hertfordshire," Lizzy asked, her heart beating furiously as she waited for his answer. "I should not like to lose the acquaintance."

Darcy paused, carefully deliberating upon his response. Indeed, he had been considering what to do on this regard. It seemed his sister could not live without Miss Bennet's friendship. Yet he felt the danger of being too much in the young woman's company. She drew him out as no one ever had before.

"I do not believe that will be necessary," Darcy frowned. He did not wish to hurt the young woman's feelings, but knew he needed to limit his exposure without informing Georgiana of the reason for quitting Miss Bennet's presence. "My sister is to stay the remainder of the summer in Ramsgate, as you well know. I have heard from Bingley, and he is quite set on letting Netherfield above the other properties under consideration, although we will have to sight the place before any decision can be entered into."

"When are you to travel into Hertfordshire, Sir," Elizabeth requested, her heart unaccountably increasing in rate. She had not been alone in Mr Darcy's presence before and found her reaction to the stolen moment quite disconcerting.

"We are to meet with the town's attorney and view the estate in three weeks," Darcy answered thoughtfully. Timing would be of the essence to avoid Miss Bennet in that part of the country. "Should Bingley take the place, he wishes to be in residence by Michaelmas. I had hoped to take Georgiana with me before continuing on to Pemberley for the winter. I will admit," Darcy added, "my sister would enjoy your company, if it happens we are in the same neighbourhood. Miss Bingley's undivided attentions are often trying on her."

"Aunt Marianne and I shall not leave Ramsgate much before Michaelmas. We are to stay in town a month at least before returning to Longbourn," Lizzy heard the disappointment in her tone. She did not want Mr Darcy to suspect any partiality on her side. Plastering a smile on her face, she stated. "I think you may have left the neighbourhood before I return, Mr Darcy, should your friend decide in favour of Netherfield."

"So it would seem," Darcy responded, finding himself unaccountably disappointed at the thought of losing her society completely. Yet his mind knew this to be the best course. Even now, he fought his emotions as he saw more redeeming qualities in the young woman every day. Still he needed to find a suitable wife within his strata of society and stop Lady Catherine's machinations, or he would be forced to take Anne as his partner in life. Loose tongues, as Miss Bennet stated, had almost achieved that last summer. Darcy did not want to find himself without a spouse on his next visit to Rosings Park. With that thought foremost in his mind, he stated, "whatever the future holds, Miss Bennet, and even if we do not meet again, rest assured I would not stop you corresponding with Georgiana. You have become important to my sister and for the protection you have offered her reputation, I can never compensate you."

"I am sure your sister will be delighted with this news," Lizzy smiled, her world suddenly seeming brighter, "as am I."

"What news, Elizabeth," Georgiana asked, a puzzled expression covering her features. Hearing voices in the hall, Miss Darcy uncovered her brother and Miss Bennet in a private tête-à-tête. She did not wish to disturb them. Indeed her object was to foster more intimacy. Yet Georgiana could not stop her interest being aroused by the overheard conversation.

"Come," Darcy offered his arm, "let us commence our walk before the sun becomes too fierce, and I shall explain."

Smiling, Lizzy allowed one of the servants to aid her into her outerwear, watching brother and sister from under her lashes. Walking out beside Mrs Annesley, that lady chose to remain quiet, understanding Miss Bennet required time for contemplation. She did not comment when Elizabeth slowed her usual pace to allow Mr. and Miss Darcy to wander far enough ahead so that their conversation might not be overheard. Turning her attention to the magnificent prospect and the smell of the salty air, Lizzy felt her worries slipping away.

"Oh Elizabeth," Georgiana gave a most unladylike squeal when her brother imparted his earlier conversation with Miss Bennet, "I am to travel as far as Hertfordshire with you and Lady Marianne, even if Mr Bingley does not take Netherfield Hall. Fitzwilliam will collect me when the arrangements have been completed, so I might yet see your home. I hope you will be able to stay with me in London, for Leighwood is so quiet without guests."

"We shall have to seek my aunt's agreement, if your brother is willing to make the offer," Elizabeth reminded the younger woman of propriety. One glance at Mr. Darcy and Lizzy knew him not to be completely pleased with this arrangement.

"Please say you will you consent to stay at our townhouse in London for a week or two," Georgiana requested of Lady Marianne when they broke their fast. She had not been able to contain her excitement of all the amusements London boasted, of which she could share with her new friend.

"I have little intention of leaving Ramsgate before September is out," Marianne warned, while her mind worked on where Mr. Darcy would be during this time. There would be little point in staying at Leighwood if the gentleman was not in attendance. Miss Darcy could just as easily be accommodated at her nieces' house in Cheapside. Indeed, the young woman would be well protected and accepted as part of the family. "You are welcome to return in my carriage at that time."

"I can think of nothing that would give me greater pleasure," Georgiana's cheeks coloured with delight.

"You are most welcome to stay with my sister at Leighwood, Lady Marianne, Miss Bennet," Darcy added when he noticed the older woman considering the invitation, "for it is the least I can do after you have shown Georgiana such kindness."

"Very well," Marianne nodded her agreement. Truthfully, she needed just such a situation to further Elizabeth's growing regard for the gentleman, a regard that Mr Darcy seemed to return, but resisted displaying. Lady Marianne could well understand why. Still, there was much she could accomplish to aid Elizabeth's prospects. "Although I must warn you, Mr. Darcy, that my niece will be quite put out."

Shocked at this, both Lizzy and Darcy turned their eyes on the Lady. Smiling broadly, Marianne had the answer she needed. "Mrs. Marianne Gardiner expects Elizabeth and I for several weeks before our departure to Longbourn and I am hardly less eager to see my niece and young heir. They are all the family I have, and I visit them but rarely. I shall write to Mrs. Gardiner and inform her of these new plans. Still, niece," this time Marianne turned to Elizabeth, "we shall stay at least one week with your aunt in Cheapside. I also wish you to accompany me to winter in Cheshire, but we will discuss this at a later date.

* * *

Well, I hope that makes many of you happier. More Thursday.


	12. Act III: scene III

Well, some mixed reviews for Mr Darcy. Let us continue and see what you make of this instalment.

* * *

 ** _Scene III_**

Georgiana sat at the breakfast table, a thoughtful expression on her face. She distinctly remembered the incident which formed the friendship between herself and Elizabeth, before recalling Miss Mary Bennet was said to be the companion chosen to accompany Lady Bainbridge north. Slowly, the light dawned. A delighted smile covered Miss Darcy's lips as she looked to her sibling and finally noticed the effect Miss Bennet had on her reticent brother.

For his part, Mr. Darcy seemed somewhat ill at ease with the current conversation, for it would place him in Miss Bennet's company over the winter months. Yet his eyes continually turned to Elizabeth and her reaction. Georgiana knew she would need to carefully monitor this situation. Indeed, she wondered how to further the attachment, for she could live with such a sister, nay, would go to great lengths to procure Elizabeth's regard toward her brother.

In Georgiana's mind, there would be much to do, to ready Miss Bennet to become Mrs. Darcy. Capturing Lady Bainbridge's eye, she knew they were of a like mind. Georgiana began to consider the amusements Fitzwilliam would arrange for the party while in London, and the gowns Elizabeth would require to look suitable on her brother's arm. Something would have to be done to keep Fitzwilliam from joining Mr Bingley until he reached an understanding with Elizabeth. Perhaps they could return to London earlier than Michaelmas. That, in Georgiana's mind would solve many problems.

Of course she could not accompany her brother and Elizabeth to plays and assemblies, not being out. Georgiana meant to live vicariously through her friend, which meant Miss Darcy needed to advise Elizabeth, very surreptitiously, on more fashionable attire and the London social scene, or at least what little she knew of it. In this, Lady Marianne would prove a most excellent ally. As serendipitously would the events of the afternoon, when Mr Holmes made a belated and unforeseen call.

"Pray, excuse the interruption, Lady Marianne," Darcy appeared at the drawing room door rather unexpectedly. Usually he did not bother the ladies when they accepted morning callers. Choosing not to participate in Ramsgate society, few, apart from his business contacts, knew of Darcy's tenure in the seaside town. However, Jeeves interrupted his correspondence on the most flimsy excuse and directed his attention to the current gentleman taking tea with his sister. The butler's countenance displayed his dislike of the visitor which, in turn, alarmed Darcy. Wickham's treachery still fresh in his mind, Fitzwilliam also feared for Miss Bennet's welfare as she had been so solicitous of his sister's reputation. With this thought in his head, Darcy made a fatal error. "Georgiana, Elizabeth, your companion, Mrs. Annesley has requested your presence above stairs on a matter of some import," he stated, with every expectation of being obeyed immediately.

Acquainted with Mr Holmes only by reputation, Darcy took all of three seconds to sum up his character and intentions. At only eight and twenty, he had survived two wives. Rumours of his mistreatment abounded at Darcy's London club, and he would not allow either is sister or Miss Bennet to become involved in Holmes's plans for the future Mistress of his estate. Fitzwilliam's glare never left the so-called gentleman while the two young ladies curtseyed and hurriedly left the room. Elizabeth seemed to give a sigh of relief as she passed but he could not spare the time to catch her eye. Lady Marianne, looking rather small and frail, Darcy suspected to play along with his current facade of rage, subtly indicated he should speak to the man who refused to take notice of her rebuffs.

"Mr Darcy," Holmes stood and offered a bow, "Gerald Holmes at your service, Sir."

The courtesy returned, in a markedly abbreviated form, expressed Darcy's displeasure and Holmes swallowed, hard. He knew any intentions in the direction of Miss Darcy or Miss Bennet to be futile. It seemed Darcy's reputation for protecting his friends and family preceded him. Understanding only too well the situation and Darcy's influence, Gerald looked for an escape.

"Jeeves," Darcy called to the butler, "Lady Marianne has taken ill, please arrange for her maid and a footman to escort her to her chambers."

"Sir," Jeeves signalled to the nearest servant. Before long, Lady Marianne, leaning heavily upon her cane also left the room without the polite effusions that usually accompanied the end of a call. She winked, leaving Darcy to do with the interloper as he pleased.

"Holmes," Darcy indicated he sit and finish his tea as the drawing room doors closed ominously. "Tell me, how long are you to stay in Ramsgate?"

Nervous, the man took his cup and gulped the remainder of his drink before answering, "I have taken a house for the summer."

"I see," Darcy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe Lady Marianne attends every summer," Holmes attempted polite conversation.

"Yes," Darcy answered succinctly. Letting the silence elongate and the man become most uncomfortable, he finally came to the point. "I wish you would not inopportune Lady Marianne further, or distract her companions, whilst you take in the salt air. Such is said to be beneficial to those with ailments." Pausing to ensure the man took his meaning, Darcy asked, "is that why you have come, to recover from your most recent bereavement? You have my condolences on the loss of your _last_ wife."

Message understood, Holmes glanced at the clock. Thinking himself clever, he'd waited until Mrs Charlesworth left Bainbridge House toward the end of acceptable visiting hours. He knew the family would be taking tea and wished to join them for an extended call. Both young ladies held possibilities, perhaps Miss Bennet more so than Miss Darcy. However by the time he's had his fill of 'Elizabeth' he might be in need of a new wife. Miss Darcy would then be out and a desirable candidate for the position.

Darcy's use to the young ladies' Christian name told Holmes how the land lay. It seemed Miss Bennet had never been a possibility and it explained the reason for Darcy's secret visit to Ramsgate. A man with money could marry where he chose, although usually poor, unconnected women were selected as a second wife or mistress.

"Thank you," Holmes finally answered. "Please give Lady Marianne my best wishes for her health and happiness."

Nodding, Darcy stood and escorted the visitor to the door. He did not care if Holmes considered him rude or above his company. Only the safety of the ladies in this house mattered. This gentleman would not be bothering them again.

"You," Marianne, awaiting Darcy in the library, couldn't help letting out a pleased chuckle, "have placed the cat among the pigeons, Sir. What possessed you to call my niece by her given name?"

"Should it become widely known, pray write to me and I will do what is expected," Darcy sighed. He wanted to place his head in his hands at his moment of madness, while his heart refused to be silenced. On this matter, it rather hoped Mr Holmes would condescend to circulate his treatment while at Bainbridge House. "I do not think Holmes will disseminate his visit, or my presence here. His reputation and hunger for connections is too well known among those of my acquaintance. He is the worst kind of social leech. Any tale will be readily dismissed."

Lady Marianne merely allowed her eyebrow to rise. This mistake played into her hands. It would not be long before Elizabeth would be only too happy to accept Mr. Darcy's suit. Still, she would not interfere, the cats in Ramsgate's tearooms would do that for her.

"Time," Lady Marianne offered sagely, "will tell, Mr Darcy."

Time in some ways, it seemed, moved rather rapidly if not in others. The next fortnight passed quickly and happily for the most part. Darcy continued to refuse invitations outside Bainbridge house, preferring to spend the quiet evenings with his sister exclusively when the ladies were away from home, or the entire party when not partaking of Ramsgate society. Lady Marianne unobtrusively listened to any and all rumours while in company but, to her disappointment, heard not a word linking Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Miss Bennet continued to engage that gentleman in spirited conversation, determined not to show her increasing regard. Then, finally, his business complete, it was time for Mr. Darcy to depart Ramsgate.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy bowed, reluctant to drop the lady's gaze as he took his leave.

Remaining at Bainbridge House longer than expected, the business with the Wickham's proved the easiest to dispose of. The evidence overwhelming, both siblings had been dealt with for their misdemeanours. They would never be free of Marshalsea Prison. However, the lease on the Ramsgate house became rather a major headache. Now, three weeks after arriving at the seaside town, the contract settling of the property for the remainder of the summer had finally been signed. From tomorrow, Mr. Smithson and his family would take residence.

"Why such a severe countenance, Sir," Lizzy asked, smiling up at the austere man. A frown marred his features, making Mr. Darcy appear much as he had the night they'd been introduced. "Are you not pleased to return to London?"

"I do not look forward to the journey," Darcy answered, considering where he should rest his horses on the return. After his parting with Lady Catherine, he had little intention of stopping at Rosings anytime soon.

"It is eighty miles of good road, Sir," Lizzy teased, well remembering one of their earliest conversations, "and your carriage has the finest springs I have ever encountered. It is early enough in the day to arrive to dine at Leighwood this evening, is that not so? "

"I am glad to have brought you such pleasure, Miss Bennet," a smirk finally appeared upon Darcy's face. In his mind's eye, he recalled the image of his sister and Elizabeth seated in his carriage as the open top displayed them at the fashionable hour just yesterday.

Georgiana had demanded the entire party take a picnic and explore the ruins she enjoyed with her brother early in his visit as his parting gesture. Unable to deny this request, Lady Marianne cried off and Mrs. Annesley elected to remain with the older lady for company. Darcy soon found Miss Bennet had indeed read much about the local vicinity. He did not wish to interrupt the lady as she waxed eloquently, telling the history of the old monastery and how it came to be in ruins. Her voice made his heart beat just a little faster, his mouth slightly dry and his mind imagined a life he could not have.

In that moment, Darcy knew himself in very grave danger of making a most inappropriate offer, should their acquaintance continue. Yet he could not give up this last day in Miss Bennet's company. Thus the party, delaying their return from the seaside picnic for as long as possible, made such a sight in Darcy's carriage as the general population of Ramsgate witnessed their return. Should Mr Holmes hear of this incident, and decide to spread word of his treatment at Bainbridge House at the hands of Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam knew his fate would be sealed. Mr. Darcy found he did not wish to commence a marriage under such circumstances. Yet he could not be unhappy at the outcome, should it occur.

"Lady Marianne," Darcy finally turned his attention to his hostess.

"We shall see you in London, Sir," she indicated Elizabeth should take her arm and escort her back into the drawing room. They would leave Georgiana to say a private adieu to her brother. "Please be reassured, Miss Darcy will be well cared for in your absence."

Bowing deeply, Darcy offered his arm to his sister. Together they withdrew to the entry hall in silence. Inexplicably, Darcy found himself tongue-tied as images of the close call with Wickham crowded his mind. In that instant, he knew just how much he owed Lady Marianne for her timely intervention. And just how much he continued to owe Miss Bennet, for Georgiana would be as safe in her company as she would be in his.

* * *

Well, Monday will be the last scene for Act III. Thursday might bring some surprises. Until next week.


	13. Act III: scene IV

Well, this is the last part for the story. Only an epilogue to go. So just a few words -

First of all - Gracie - I laughed so hard when I read your review. Sarcasm, I loved it.

The rest seemed to begrudgingly warming to Darcy. A few mentioned the lack of Bennet indecorum. Others either thought Lady Marianne officious or helpful. Let me tell you, all of this makes an appetence in this final part.

* * *

 ** _cene IV_**

Once the carriage rolled away, Georgiana felt both elated and mournful. Bravely she joined the ladies in the drawing room. In respect to the loss of her brother, Lady Marianne began speaking of a trip to the modiste to refresh their gowns before following Mr. Darcy to London. It did not take Georgiana long to decipher the older lady's meaning. Smiling, Miss Darcy intended to use the next month wisely. She had much to achieve with Elizabeth to ready her for a débute upon the town. The sparkle in Lady Marianne eye bespoke her understanding and agreement.

"I believe," Georgiana replied shyly, but with a bravado recently cultivated through her association with Miss Bennet, "I would like to go this afternoon. Shopping will take my mind from my brother's departure. It is a distraction I will gladly endure."

"I should like to join you," Marianne responded. Her attention focusing on her niece, she pursed her lips in readiness for the argument ahead. "Elizabeth, you will need at least two evening gowns and one morning dress for our sojourn in town. Do not argue with me young lady, for I see the storm clouds gathering. London is not Ramsgate, where you could attire as you did at Longbourn." At this statement, Lizzy almost choked on her tea, for Lady Marianne had been more than generous in supplying a new wardrobe befitting a young woman for entry into society when she took up the position of companion. "This is the bare minimum you will require. If I thought you would accept it, I should like to lavish you with several gowns."

Sighing, Lizzy accepted her aunt's advice, although she did not like it. When they visited the modiste, patterns, fabric, colours and adornments were chosen quickly. Mrs Elson did not argue when Elizabeth refused to look further than her three chosen designs. However the shopkeeper had a very good idea of Miss Bennet's style and preferred colours from the hour-long interview. In no hurry to complete her purchases, Lady Marianne informed the proprietor they would not leave Ramsgate before September and her order should be delivered by the first of that month, now five weeks away. Only a final fitting would be necessary, much to Lizzy's relief. That took place a week later with one of her new gowns delivered next day in time for dining at one of the seaside's most prodigious addresses.

Little but the heat changed as July ended and August proceeded. Lady Marianne insisted Elizabeth accompany her twice a week as they took in plays and recitals. In her new evening wear, Miss Bennet was admired as never before. Occasionally they accepted an invitation to dine or for a card party. On these occasions, the older lady listened for any minute whisper of an impropriety between her niece and Mr. Darcy, imparted by Mr. Holmes. Disappointed when none arose, she turned to other sources, of which none could boast hearing the least hint of indecorum. It appeared Lady Marianne Bainbridge needed to consider her alternative plan, and so set about putting it into action.

Mr Darcy wrote his sister in the middle of August. Mr. Bingley, having seen Netherfield and been delighted with it, took the place directly. He would be in possession by Michaelmas. However, Darcy managed to delay his party's removal from London until the beginning of October, sighting business. In truth, he wished to see his sister before travelling into the country with her as one of the party. Darcy did not stop to consider why, or that Miss Bennet might return before his removal to Pemberley for the winter.

This event pleased Lady Marianne no end for it played into her hands. She made plans to close Bainbridge House several weeks early, coinciding their stay at Leighwood house with Mr Darcy's residence. She understood that only with continued exposure would the gentleman overcome his need to please society when choosing a wife, instead of listening to his heart. When, on the first day of September, a sudden storm devastated much of Ramsgate, an express was sent to London to expect guests rather sooner than envisaged. It seemed that Lady Marianne's prayers, and divine intervention, had interceded on her behalf.

"Aunt," Elizabeth scolded, as she watched her maid pack her trunks. It seemed there were many more gowns than the three she had been forced to accept as a gift a month previously. Two additional trunks were needed to pack all of Lizzy's belongings for the journey to London. They held more gowns than she would ever have occasion to wear. "If I did not know better, I would say you had an ulterior motive for purchasing such fine garments in such quantity. What I cannot fathom is why you would do so without first speaking with me."

[J F1] "Can you not," Marianne allowed her eyes to bore into the girl, while her tone suggested the opposite, "and I believed you wit to be equal to that of my own! We will be much in Mr. Darcy's company while in London. There is that indication enough as to my intentions!"

"Especially," Lizzy muttered, "as we are to remove weeks early."

"Yes, and I can see you now appreciate my strategy," Marianne smirked. "You are to take your final instruction from Miss Darcy on the journey to London. Georgiana wishes you for a sister and I heartily agree. Mr. Darcy is your match and neither of you could do better in temperament and wit. The first time you are seen in public, on the arm of Mr. Darcy, you must be prepared for the consequences. There will be many a young lady put out by the attention he pays you. Your reputation, dress and manners must be above reproach, for they will be much spoken of. As to your fortune, I can spare a little to add to it and my name will add to your connections."

"I would not wish to accept that which I am not entitled," Lizzy responded, unsure if she should be elated or angered at this turn of events. "You have many other nieces and nephews, closer in relation than I. They deserved your patronage as they are true family."

"I have spoken with my niece, Marianne Gardiner on this matter many times, Elizabeth," Lady Marianne became very still as her tone took on a serious note. "It is one of the reason's you were chosen to accompany me, for I believed you to be the best suited to my character and deserving of my match making schemes. It is time you married. Separating you from your family and gaining the elevated society of Ramsgate, I hoped you would do well. Mr Darcy is more than I could have hoped for."

Astonished, Elizabeth's expression openly displayed her feelings at the great social divide between Mr. Darcy and herself. Indeed, she felt the chasm unbridgeable. Had not Mr Darcy, with his disparaging temperament made that abundantly clear.

"Besides," Marianne continued in the same vein, ignoring the shocked girl before her, "there is enough to go around, even to aid Jane in making a most fortuitous match. The Gardiner Girl's will have adequate dowries, never fear. And young Thomas," here the older lady chuckled at the perplexed expression on her niece's face, "will never want for anything. My man of business has ensured Hollingsworth estate and all its financial concerns are well taken care of. I do not flaunt my wealth young lady, but my income is scare less than those of the landed gentry and," she added meaningfully, "my expenses negligible."

"I had no idea," a shocked Elizabeth stated. The look of resolve in her aunt's gaze indicated her determination to do just as she pleased.

"Say thank you, Aunt," Marianne infused her tone with ironic laughter.

"Thank you, Aunt," Lizzy parroted. Yet her brow furrowed. "I do not see how you will convince a man the likes of Mr. Darcy to overcome my family connections. Once he meets my mother and younger sisters…"

Lady Marianne Bainbridge smiled and chose to hurry her niece from the room. She would not give up her plans so easily when anyone with the eyes to see, could witness the feeling between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Indeed, she wished to see Miss Bennet married, or at least very close to that state, before returning to Hertfordshire. While Jane Bennet might display acceptable manners, the rest of the Bennet household did not.

 _Best Mr. Darcy knows as little of the defects of his marriage partner's family as possible,_ Marianne silently agreed with Elizabeth.

So to London they went on the third day of September. By the second coaching inn, Elizabeth found her head aching. Georgiana had not ceased in her need to impart information about every person she might meet over the next month, when her brother would remove to Netherfield. Truth be told, it took Lizzy more time than she would have expected to appreciate Georgiana's almost constant chatter about the families of the ton. Combined with the new gowns, Elizabeth, at first, considered it foreboding as she had never visited London with Lady Marianne to appreciate the level of society she enjoyed. Aunt Marianne helped not, pretending to sleep throughout the lesson. Mrs Annesley, who noticed more than she would ever say, never gave her opinion. However she could see value in the match and felt proud of all Miss Darcy had gleaned of social etiquette[Melissa T2] without a female role model.

"Lady Marianne," Darcy stood to receive his guests. "Miss Bennet, Georgiana." No one could be sure who the intended recipient of his glowing smile. Elizabeth knew her heart beat a little faster and she could not stop an answering grin. "I hope your journey passed well."

"Yes," Marianne answered as the most senior lady, although she felt somewhat wilted from the expedition. Time of the essence, if she wished to see Elizabeth safely engaged, they had followed Mr. Darcy's lead and made the trip in a single day.

"Your travels have fatigued you," Darcy noticed. Signalling to the footman, the butler soon attended them. "Mason, please have the trunks taken upstairs directly and call Lady Marianne's maid." Once the servant left, Darcy returned to his guests, commenting, "I fear the journey from Ramsgate has taxed your reserves, Madam. I shall greet you properly when you have refreshed. Mrs Waverley, my housekeeper will show you to your rooms. Dinner has been prepared, however if you require a tray, you have only to ask."

"That is very kind of you, Mr Darcy," Marianne nodded. "I believe I wish to avail myself of your offer this night. I am sure the company of Georgiana and Elizabeth will prove adequate compensation in my absence."

Blushing at her aunt's forwardness, Elizabeth aided the woman up the stairs. While the day had taken its toll on Lady Marianne's physical wellbeing, her mind remained as sharp as ever. It did not take her long to direct Elizabeth's maid as to the gown she should wear to dine with Mr. Darcy and his sister. The colour became her very well and brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy greeted his guest as she entered the drawing room. One glance at the cut and quality of her gown and he knew his heart had not repaired from their earlier acquaintance. Indeed, absence, he became astonished to realise, made that organ repine her loss all the more. The woman appeared even more handsome, and well able to grace the parlours of the first circles. At that moment, Darcy knew he could not let her go a second time. He had only to establish Miss Bennet's thoughts on the matter to make a formal address.

Georgiana had hurried through her toilet so as to join her brother before the other guests. She had wished for a moment alone, to express her joy that Elizabeth would take in the amusements of London upon his arm. It seemed his sister wished for the union as much as Lady Marianne. His family would be furious; however, Darcy knew himself to be his own master. He could choose where he wanted, and what he wanted was currently curtseying before his eyes.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Only the Epilogue to go on Thursday.


	14. Is this Really the End

_Sadly, we have come to the end._ I am working on several older works in progress as you read this. I'm hoping to have the revamped Something up in the next few weeks. Also Alternative Reality is almost done with many more chapters than I first considered I'm off on holiday next week, but will endeavour to do as much on Deceived as possible with a view to adding a new chapter or two in the near future.

Please enjoy this work

* * *

 ** _Epilogue – Exit Miss Bennet._**

"That must be the 'Elizabeth' Mr. Holmes spoke of," sneered one young lady as the party from Leighwood entered the theatre. Dressed in silk, liberally trimmed with the finest Brussels lace, the young woman's countenance openly displayed her dislike of the newcomer. "Mr. Darcy's betrothed, I scarce believe it."

"Her connections are nothing to ours! Lady Marianne, on Mr. Darcy's other arm, is but a widow and not even of a baronet. I have never heard of the family Bennet, and so they must be of little consequence. Her dowry cannot be much. Imagine the halls of Pemberley accepting such a woman," snickered her friend, ensuring the party heard every word as they entered the auditorium.

Angered beyond belief at the offensive audacity of the young women, Mr. Darcy looked to the lady on his left arm. The disparity between the course and vulgar young ladies, considered fashionable and accomplished, before him and Miss Elizabeth Bennet had never been more apparent. Leaning down, so that his breath tickled her lobe, he whispered, "Elizabeth."

They had been in company for the last three evenings. In that time his admiration for Miss Bennet's fine eyes had increased, as had his respect for her wit. Darcy had attempted to find a moment alone, only to be foiled in a household that seemed filled with intrusions upon his time. He had still to establish her regard towards him and make his offer, if she felt even the smallest affection towards him. One look into those hazel eyes, and Darcy had his answer before Miss Bennet spoke.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam," Lizzy answered in a light tone, with an emphasis on the affirmative.

While her eyes twinkled, Elizabeth's calm countenance did not betray her elated feelings. Heart beating in her chest, she glanced at Lady Marianne on Darcy's other arm. The older woman, as expected, and acting as Miss Bennet's guardian, nodded her consent to the match. With those two words, Miss Elizabeth Bennet found herself officially engaged to Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Mr Darcy," Lady Marianne pointed out the tittering girls they had overheard, "I see the daughters of my acquaintance, Mrs Worthington. Please allow me to introduce you."

Not at all pleased, Darcy allowed the older lady to make the gesture, well aware that her sarcastic wit could reduce even Miss Bennet to silence on occasion. However, one look at Elizabeth beside him gave the end game away. Lady Marianne, it seemed, wanted word of their engagement spread upon the Ton as quickly as possible, and directly from the horse's mouth. A dangerous diversion, yet it would give respectability to the match in supposing the betrothal to be of some duration and well known to the young couple's family.

"Tell me," Lady Marianne requested after the polite conversation waned, "do your mother and father accompany you this evening? I should very much like to speak with Mrs Worthington on a matter of some import."

"We are the guests of Mr Holmes and his mother tonight," the elder Miss Worthington stated, sharing a knowing look with her sister.

Elizabeth merely allowed one eyebrow to rise at the mention of that gentleman's name. Mr. Darcy found a smirk appearing upon his face as he comprehended the unspoken words accompanying the gesture. Holmes's propensity to violence must be unknown to the Worthington family, for Darcy suspected the discourse that would occur between Lady Marianne and these silly girls' parents. Mr. Holmes was not to be fostered upon any young woman in any strata of society. Indeed, his ways were more dissolute than first suspected, if even one tenth of the rumours at White's were to be believed.

"Oh," Marianne frowned, "we were not much in that gentleman's company in Ramsgate. I do recall you, Mr. Darcy, coming upon Mr. Holmes when he made his final call to Bainbridge house and not at all pleased at his attempts to entertain my niece or your sister, Miss Darcy. I believe it was before business recalled you to town some weeks ago, was it not?"

"I believe so," the man allowed tersely. In company unknown to him, Darcy became his taciturn best. Seeing the opportunity to publicly announce his engagement in an arena where it would quickly circulate, he added, "I should not like neither my sister nor betrothed in his company at any time."

The Worthington sisters might not have believed another gentleman. However, Mr. Darcy's protective ways and honesty were well known among the town. Unable to formulate an answer, Lady Marianne knew the time was upon them to end this conversation and make their way to Mr. Darcy's box.

"Please give my warmest salutation to your mother and request she call on an infirm old lady, while I remain in town. We are currently residing at Leighwood, at the pleasure of Miss Darcy," Marianne could not leave it there. "I am sure Elizabeth and I can spare some little time from the wedding preparations before we retire to the north for the winter to accept a few intimate acquaintances. I shall miss you exceedingly at Hollingsworth this winter, my dear. However, I shall tempt Miss Bennet to accompany me so you may be but thirty miles of good road from your most beloved sister."

"I believe," Darcy whispered loud enough for only the ladies on his arm to hear as they moved, ever so slowly, up the stairs to his box, "it is you who has placed the cat among the pigeons this time, Madam."

"I have to admit, Mr. Darcy," Lady Marianne replied, "I had thought that remark so long ago forgotten. Yet I cannot be displeased with the outcome."

"And you Elizabeth," Darcy turned his attention to his betrothed.

"I am not displeased either, Sir," teasing in her tone, Lizzy added, "in fact, I find my feelings quite the opposite."

"That is good indeed," Lady Marianne commented with an ever so slight irony, "for Mr. Darcy can no longer remain at his London home when it is known you are in residence, Elizabeth."

"I shall see you home in my carriage this evening, then remove to my Aunt and Uncle's townhouse," Mr. Darcy's rare display of humour caused perhaps his first ever public smile, "for appearances must be kept."

"I believe, Sir," Lizzy managed to add, "my aunt and I are your sister's special guests. I should not expect less of you."

"While you are so eager to agree to all my plans, young man," Lady Marianne deliberately stumbled, openly displaying her condition and reminding the pair of her precarious health, "I should like to see you go into Herefordshire as a newly married couple."

"You are of the same mind as my sister then," Darcy stated. While lending his strength to Lady Marianne, he glancing at his betrothed for agreement to this plan. Elizabeth's delicate blush said all he needed to know. "Who shall I apply to, for the settlement, Madam?"

"I will look it over, and approve the document in-lieu of Elizabeth's father," Marianne responded. "Oh course, Mr. Bennet shall sign it when he comes to give his daughter away, shall we say the last day of this month. That will give you and the new Mrs. Darcy several days in town before removing to Netherfield."

"It seems," Darcy's intense glare would inopportune anyone less formidable than Lady Marianne, "you have arranged everything to your liking."

"Quite," she agreed with the smallest smile before all but falling into her seat, leaving those that would best display Elizabeth and Darcy to the crowd on the auditorium floor.

For the remainder of the night, Darcy could not stop the satisfied expression infusing his features. The more he thought on Lady Marianne's plans, the better he liked them. Now publicly engaged to Miss Bennet, neither could take back their commitment without damage to their reputation. One glance at Elizabeth's happy countenance, and he knew she felt the same as he. However this engagement came about, Darcy determined to make the marriage a happy one, steeped in affection and mutual respect.

"I have not told you," Darcy suddenly realised his lack this evening, "how handsome you look tonight, Elizabeth. That colour becomes you very well."

Blushing, Miss Bennet took the compliment with aplomb, even if it did increase the colour on her cheeks. So far she had not uttered a word, her mind rapidly considering the situation in which she now found herself. Not at all unpleased, she knew tomorrow would be soon enough to seek a somewhat private audience with Mr. Darcy and discuss this new relationship.

"Etiquette demands I follow your observation with one of my own," Lizzy teased, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight, "however sorely I am tempted not to, lest it make you insufferable, Fitzwilliam."

Chuckling at her response, Darcy chose his words carefully. They began to speak on the amusement to follow, while Lady Marianne feigned a light doze. More open in conversation with Elizabeth, others partaking the theatre noticed the change in the taciturn gentleman's character. They supposed the transformation to be the lovely, and completely unknown young woman at his side. News of the engagement soon followed, as Mr Holmes, hearing of the encounter with the Miss Worthingtons, recounted his meeting with Darcy in Lady Bainbridge's Ramsgate house to any and all who would listen.

At intermission, the Darcy Party did not leave their box which induced much disappointment and more innuendo. Thus many sought out Lady Marianne's intimate acquaintances. When Mrs Charlesworth was applied to, she admitted to seeing Mr Darcy and Miss Bennet at the fashionable hour, riding with Miss Darcy in the Darcy crested traveling coach through the streets of Ramsgate. Many wished her to be more explicit. She could not, being only acquainted with Miss Darcy, however she intended to call on Leighwood in the morning for further details. This time, and after the gossip of an attachment between Mr. Darcy and Miss Anne de Burgh last season, many greeted the story with overwhelming belief, as the proof sat in the Darcy box before their astonished eyes.

~~ooOOoo~~

I am working on a sequel of sorts, which will, I hope, answer many of your unanswered questions. However, I will not be publishing until the entire story is complete and edited. I will give you the title and let your imagination run away from there. **_Newlyweds Arrive to Netherfield_** will most likely follow a similar style to Ramsgate Reimagined. However it may be several acts longer.


End file.
